Smut Requests
by Dtrocked
Summary: Sick of writing your own stories? Want to see your favorite characters get screwed in the way you want without writing a word? Then come on down!
1. Introduction

**Hi guys. I'll be taking a break from my regularly scheduled smut writing to do some of your requests. So just drop an idea or story you have featuring characters from the Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson or both and I'll write a short chapter based on that. I'm already working on one which a user sent to me privately.**

 **Stories with Zia preferred.**


	2. Changing Room Fun (Bes & Zia)

**This takes place in the Throne of Fire after Carter is out cold and the rest of the gang go clothes shopping. Here only Bes and Zia go and buy clothes. Also Zia is 18.**

A jeep rumbled down the busy souk. The crowds of Egyptian shoppers parted around it as it wound at a painfully slow pace through the marketplace. It turned into an empty alley and drove all the way through, pulling up by a large, sun-baked compound flanked by nothing but a lot of sand and a few palm fronds. The jeep ground to a halt. Two people stepped out. One, a short hairy dwarf. The other, a young, wide hipped girl with bright amber eyes. Both wore clothes that were more frayed and full of holes than the War in Iraq. A little wooden sign hung on the white plaster walls, translated from Egyptian Arabic, informed people it was Achmed's Clothing Emporium.

"This is the place?" Zia said, shielding her eyes from the setting Egyptian sun.

"Yep. In you go," Bes replied.

"If this is a trap, I'm going to be very angry," Zia said.

"Me too," Bes said.

An turban clad Arab man wearing sunglasses came up to them with a wide smile, revealing a a gold tooth. He spoke to them in the quick, friendly Arabic of a souk trader.

"Welcome, my friends! Bes! Good to see you!" he beamed.

Bes nodded. "Achmed."

Achmed peered over his sunglasses and licked his lips in hungry awe at the magnificent sight of Zia's body jiggling to a halt in front of him.

"By God! Who is this flower of the desert! Your skin is of fine silk, and your bosom of a herd of cows!" Achmed said, his eyebrows wagggling suggestively. "If this radiant beauty has no boyfriend, than all my wishes have come true!"

He froze when he felt something sharp press against his ribcage.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. But I do have a khanjar pressed against your left lung," Zia whispered into his ear. "So let's stop with the flower of the desert stuff, OK? And if you try to touch me, you're losing your hand."

Achmed nodded carefully, trying very hard not to make any sudden movements near the armed girl. He cleared his throat. "I apologize. Perhaps the flowe - the lady would like to browse my selection of wares?"

"Yes, she would. Which is why she's in this sweating, sun-baked souk," Zia scowled.

Achmed let the pair into the compound. There was no roof. Instead there was a series of slim bars with grape vines teased across them, casting a pattern of leafy shadows on the stamped earth. A small fountain tinkled in the center. Racks of clothes, woven from traditional Egyptian cotton in colorful patterns, were hung on long wooden racks. Somehow, despite the desert sun, it was impossibly cool.

"They don't exactly got much dresses here, unless you're looking for an abaya or niqab," Bes grunted. "And I don't think that even that will fit your big ass tits."

"They never do, but I'm used to altering clothes to fit my body," Zia said. "And mention my tits again, god, and I'll pummel you so hard I'll make your face even uglier than it is now," managing to pronounce the word _god_ like _cockroach_.

Bes chuckled, secretly ogling her sashaying round hips from behind as she perused the racks. Her pendulous breasts were so big that they bulged out her rib cage and could be seen from behind sloshing side to side. "Sure thing," Bes replied. Under his breath he muttered, "you fat tittied cunt."

Zia ran her hand across a row of beautifully woven dresses. She gasped when her hand settled on a long, sleeveless dress made from pure white cotton and lined with gold filigree. Plucking it from the rack with a smile, she strode over to the changing room, round hips swaying so much if there was milk in her cunt it would've turned to butter. But to her frustration it was already occupied. Bes had gone in with a dwarf sized suit.

Zia crossed her arms and leaned on on leg, finger tapping her forearm in annoyance. Why did that little godly shit go in before her? Hadn't he ever heard of ladies first? Given the way that rude little dwarf talk, probably not, Zia thought. She saw that the door was slightly ajar. Her face broke into a broad smile as she thought of a nasty prank. Everyone knew that your dick size was proportional to your body size, so Bes must have a really small dick. She'd fling open the door and exposed his tiny member to everyone. He'd be gobsmacked and embarrassed. It would damage his over sized ego so badly he'd be turned into a mumbling, polite little dwarf.

Zia chuckled at the ingenuity of her plan as she tiptoed to the changing room. Grasping the handle, she peeked inside the room. Then she flung the door wide open.

"Aha!" Zia cried...

Is what she planned would happen. Instead it was her who got gobsmacked and embarrassed when she saw Bes' enormous swinging cock.

Her eyelashes fluttered in surprise. The dwarf's over sized cock was almost half his body height. It's fat head rested on the floor like a fresh plum. Bes swore and cursed as he tried to get his third leg into his trousers.

Eternal Egypt, it can't be real! she thought. It's the size of Pringles can!

She got onto her knees to look at it from a better angle, even as she rubbed her legs together in excitement. She decided to give Bes another kind of surprise.

"Hey Bes," she said in a sultry voice. "Mind if we share?"

Bes stared at the Arabic bombshell and his dick twitched upwards a little. Zia made no attempt to hide that her eyes were transfixed on his python shoved down his trouser.

"Sure thing, girl," Bes said indifferently, gesturing for her to come in. Zia shut down the door and bolted it.

"Boy, we're in some mess aren't we? Iskandar is dead, Desjardins is Chief Lector, Meshnikov trying to kill us," Zia said, peeling off her sweaty, torn and letting two huge breasts straining against a pink bra.

"That's how it is," Bes said gruffly.

"Boy, I am sore, " Zia moaned. She slowly grasped two sides of her butt hugging trousers. Bending low in front of Bes, she wiggled it slowly down her hips then let it slide down to her long shapely ankles, revealing a soaked bright pink thong with a wet patch radiating from her center. Bes' eyes widened.

"And horny. I haven't got any good dick for months," Zia said with a sigh. "I think if I saw a big juicy cock right now, I'd get on my knees and suck it all day long!"

Bes leaped upwards and gave Zia's twitching mound of ass jelly a hard slap.

 _THWACK_

"Down here, sugar tits," he said with a grin, letting his trousers fall to the ground. Zia moistened her lips and obeyed.

She lay down on the floor in her lacy pink lingerie, Bes' cock hanging so low that she had to lie down to suck it. Pushing her tits onto the hot sandy floor, they supported her back as Bes picked up his soft (but rapidly hardening) cock and draped it over her gaping, awestruck face. Grinding his hips, he ran the wet cock all over her high cheekbones and sculpted nose, smearing her beautiful face with his cock juices.

"Get sucking, titty girl," Bes ordered. Zia nodded happily and extended a long pink tongue. Her delicate taste buds sizzled as they pressed against the stinking, unwashed cock, but she she it all the way up his shaft, cleaning the cock-slime off it. When she reached the tip, her tongue delicately wrapped around the flared head and roamed the way to the top, the tip gently prodding his cock hole and teasing a drop of savory precum from it.

"Shit, you're good at this. Did your daddy teach you this?" Bes grunted.

"No, my mom did," Zia said, before engulfing the enormous length of meat in a single gulp. Bes groaned. His hand instinctively grabbed the back of her head and encouragingly pressed it against his unwashed crotch. But Zia already had her small, delicate nose buried in the thick bush of his crotch hair, his cock twitching happily inside her throat. With ball tightening skill she deepthroated the gods' enormous length of pipe.

"Shit, you scribe-sluts are amazing at this," Bes happily moaned. "You're trained to subdue gods, but first one you meet your on your belly sucking his cock!"

Zia's eyes didn't disagree, staring passionately at Bes' ugly, happy face as she gulped down his cock meat. Bobbing up and down, she coaxed the cock into a rock hard state, but she was so skilled it didn't even slow her down. She was caught a little off guard when Bes suddenly grabbed a handful of her soft hair and slammed himself down her warm, wet mouth hole, but she rallied like a champ and took it in stride, bobbing to his tempo as the god fucked her throat open.

"Fuuuck," Bes grunted as his massive balls unloaded a pint of nasty, sticky semen down her throat and straight into her belly. Zia hummed happily as she felt gob after gob of god-cum pulse down his shaft and into her stomach.

 _POP_

With a loud sucking noise the fat cock came flying out her tight throat. Not even panting, Zia ran a finger along his dick head to pick up a drop of stray cum and pushed it down her throat.

"So what now, god?" Zia said with a wicked smile, on her belly and shins kicking idly in the air like a schoolgirl's.

"Now I try out those fantastic tits of yours," Bes said. "And I thought if I ever talked about your tits again, you were going to beat me even uglier?"

"Oh, that's because I thought your had a small dick. Men with small dicks get the shit beaten out of them for catcalling my tits," Zia happily said without a trace of remorse, rolling onto her back and shifting her amazing set of mammaries upwards. "Men with baseball bat cocks get to use them however they like!"

"I'm beginning to like you, girlie," Bes said with a grin. Hopping onto her toned belly, he admired her pair of brown watermelons with his hands, giving the big, freshly grown teenage fruits an appreciative squeeze. Then he lined up his cock in between them and swiftly jabbed them in.

"Ooooo," Zia cooed. "I can feel your godly cock thrusting in between my boobs... It's so thick and hot!"

"You like that, fire-slut?" Bes grunted, slapping his hips against the avalanche of meat perched atop Zia's rib cage.

"Mmmm, I never thought getting my tits fucked would feel this good," Zia moaned, her body shuddering as her jiggling breasts strained against her tight pink bra.

"Yeah? It's about to feel better," Bes said with a grin. "It's time to get ugly!"

Reaching downwards to the stiff tents on the peak of each of her deeply fucked breasts, he pinched both of them and gave them a hard twist as he hilted inside her boob pussy, his cock thrusting through the soft, tight hole in between her tits and punching her chin with his cock head.

Zia's toes curled as her head snapped back. "Shit, that hurts!" she moaned.

"Ugly time!" Bes yelled, giving her tits another twist and thrust.

"Ow!" Zia moaned, her pussy squeezing itself happily.

"Ugly time!" Bes yelled, punching her chin with his cock head again as he gave her nipples another painful twist.

"Fuck!" Zia yelled, her legs jerking.

"Ugly time!" Bes roared. Twisting the now painfully aroused nipples like a difficult screw, he slammed nine inches of slut tamer down her chest. His balls slapped against her underboob as his while his cock shoved an enormous bubble in between her cleavage, blowing them so far out the straining bra snapped and sprung apart, freeing her rolling tits into a wild frenzy.

"Fuuuccckkk," Zia screamed as she came. Body shuddering and legs spreading, Zia's pantied pussy made a sound like a splashing pool as it splattered itself with cunt juices.

"Open wide, fire-slut!" Bes said. Zia hung her jaw open and let her tongue loll out, staring straight into the eye of Bes' enormous cyclops with wide, eager eyes.

Bes let out a bestial roar as he came, firing ten pints of ugly all over her pretty face. Her long eyelashes fluttered as the eye spewed out an evil torrent of cum. From that angle it blasted everywhere. Up her nose, into the room of her mouth, on her forehead arcing and splashing onto her tongue. The god's plentiful emission sprayed and marked every orifice on her face, clogging her nose, sealing her eyes shut and filling up her mouth with his stinking testicle chowder.

"Whew, you scribes sure can fuck," Bes said as he hopped off Zia's chest. "I can see why Carter chased you halfway across the world!"

"And this was fun," Zia replied with a grin as she got up and wiped her face clean with the dress she came in with. "I can see why our men are so desperate to keep gods away from us!"

"We ain't done yet, slut-scribe," Bes said with a grin. "That fresh young pussy of yours needs a ploughing."

"Woah, no," Zia said, shaking her head. "You are absolutely not fucking me raw."

"Really? You're just going to leave with that swollen, wet pussy?" Bes teased, ripping off her pink panties.

"I'm an 18 year old girl, I know how to handle it," Zia said, pushing Bes away. "What I can't handle is a demigod baby growing inside of me while I'm in organization of god hunters."

"Is that so? Good luck to handling it then," Bes said nonchalantly.

"Um, thanks. I will," Zia said, turning her back to Bes and opening the stall door. "I'll just throw something on and we'll go back."

"That's not what I meant, fire-slut," Bes said with a grin. The dwarf god launched himself with a speed and power than caught Zia off guard, latching himself onto her waist and grabbing big soft handfuls of her brown titty meat oh a death grip.

"Hey! Get off me you stupid dwarf!" Zia yelled, stumbling out of the stall. "I told you, no means nooooooOOOO!"

 _SQUUEEESH_

With a loud squish, Bes pierced Zia's tight, almost virignal pussy with his insatiable cock. It was like shoving a cucumber through the eye of a rubber needle. Bes' cock head was only halfway into the tiny hole when Zia's leg's instinctively clammed up. The pair stumbled and whirled around, crashing into racks of clothes and overturning tables as Zia struggled pathetically to try and remove the horny humping dwarf. But with every twist and stumble, Bes buried himself a little deeper and deeper into her, his cock creeping inch by inch into her unprotected pussy.

Zia thrashed and screamed around in horror as the dwarf god slowly wormed his way into her. She could feel it, like someone was trying to ram a bazooka up her wet cunt. She could only imagine what that powerful cum cannon exploding inside of her would do. But it also felt amazing. It wasn't just the powerfully massaging hands on her tits, it was the way the dwarf cock brutally spread apart her ass cheeks and pushed and wedged itself into her. Her wet, sensitive pussy was blown open like a cheap door. And the worst part was how she could feel her strength sapped with every dick burying thrust of his crotch, her own legs giving out as his cock grew bigger and moved deeper in her. With every creeping inch, she moaned.

"F-fuck! Get off!" Zia moaned, slamming her back into a wall. But this just pushed Bes' hips against her own, wedging his massive member deeper into her. It hit a sexually sensitive nerve cluster, causing her legs to give out and crumble under both their weight. She fell face first onto the ground, her pillowy tits cushioning the fall.

"Finally give in, eh fire-slut?" Bes teased as he jerkily buried his long stick deep in her inch by inch. "Oooof, you're tight."

 _PLOP_

He let out a happy sigh as Zia cried in horror. He did it. His cock went all the way in, so deep it broke past her cervix and popped into her womb. To Zia her cervix getting pushed open was like getting fucked in a second vagina. Now his fat cock head lay quietly in her unshielded womb, slumbering like a nuclear bomb in the heart of a city. One wrong move and boom! that was the end for Zia's life.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Zia begged.

"Boy, you're a fighter," Bes remarked happily. "Well, you fire mages were always feisty!"

"Out! Out!" Zia moaned.

"Alright fine! Sheesh," Bes said, exasperated. "Just open up your legs! Your thighs are grabbing onto it so tight I can't take it out!"

Zia spread her legs far apart. Bes slowly pulled it out, his flared head scraping against her warm, pink walls every millimeter of the way our and causing Zia to squirm and moan. He pulled out until only the head was left, her tight pussy lips sucking so hard onto the crown that her pussy distended outwards.

"Haha, you stupid fire-slut!" Bes cried. "Thanks a lot, tits for brains!"

With a celebratory hard spank which sent her left bubble butt cheek wobbling, he pushed his cock back all the way in her. It was easier, being lubricated and fucked open, but he still grabbed onto her juciy thighs under his arms like a wheelbarrow. Zia's belly bulged as his enormous cock vanished into her, buried all the way until their crotches were kissing fiercely.

"Nnnooooooo!" Zia cried.

"Haha, you stupid pile of tits!" Bes cried, burying and withdrawing his sword into her with undisguised glee. "I'm going to bust my biggest load ever into your stupid fire cunt!"

Zia pathetically tried to crawl away on her arms. Bes just laughed and half-walked, half-fucked her. Step. Fuck. Pull cock out. Step. Fuck. Pull cock out. Step. Fuck. Pull cock out. Zia would inch forward on an elbow, but Bes would just grab her by her thighs and slam forward, sending his cock head hurtling towards her womb's wall and hitting it so hard she flew forward. Laughing maniacally, he slowly walked behind Zia as his cock was tightly squeezed by her panicking cunt, only helping the enormous member to achieve orgasm.

Achmed watched, sickened but curious, was Bes pushed Zia around like a wheelbarrow, the busty brown brunette's breasts being dragged along the sandy floor as she was half-shoved and she half-crawled her way around the compound on writhing legs.

Bes raised a hand to block as he saw a white object fly towards him. He grabbed Zia's wrist and twisted it. The wand clattered out of her hand. That sly slut! he thought. She'd taken her wand from the Duat and while he was distracted with his wheelbarrowing and almost hit him with it.

"Trying to stop me from creampieing you, fire-slut?" Bes gloated. "It ain't going to work, but thanks for the wand!"

He raised his hand and brought the wand down onto Zia's taut, tight asshole. She moaned as the smooth, curved wand pwas rammed into her insides. On Bes' dick, her pussy clamped down and squirted on his iron hard rod.

Bes looked incredulously at his wet crotch. "You nasty slut! You're weak to anal, aren't you!"

"N-no!" Zia vehemently denied. Bes twisted the wand, and her pussy clamped down on his cock again.

"Yes you are!" Bes said gleefully. He gave the ivory stick another tweak to emphasize the point. Like a lever, it opened Zia's mouth and caused her to moan.

Bes got an idea. He let go of her legs and gave both wobbling bubbles of ass meat a hard slap.

"Up!" he ordered. Zia's prone body jerked onto it's knees. Bes wrapped his small legs around her waist, his knees gripping onto her ass cheeks from the sides. Still pounding away at her young teenage pussy, he grabbed the curved white stick sticking halfway out of her distended asshole like a joystick. As Zia got onto her knees into a doggy position, Bes gave her left ass cheek a spank, causing her to lunge forward and start crawling.

"Haha! That's it!" Bes chuckled. "Look out! A table!"

Twisting the wand right, Zia's body orgasmically responded, causing her right legs and arms to go limp and her body to crawl to the left. Squirting as she changed direction, she left a line of dark wet set curving to the left around the table. Bes rode the slutty little horse while laughing maniacally, fucking her as he steered her around the compound in a bizarre resemblance to riding a half horse, half buggy around.

"No, no, no!" Zia moaned, even as she drooled and crawled around tables and racks while squirting like an incontinent donkey. Her sensitive asshole, trained from endless nights of curious anal play with assorted toys, twitched and gaped happily as the wand was twisted and gyrated by the dwarf god's tiny hands.

Pounding away at her womb for some time now, Bes' big wrinkly nuts seized up. His cock twitched violently like a bomb about to go off. Zia could feel it in her belly, but was helpless as the anal dildo sapped her of all strength. She could only spray and squirt on Bes as he prepared to blow in her belly.

"Ready for ugly time, horsey?" Bes yelled.

"Nooo!" Zia moaned.

"Ugly time!" Bes yelled, slapping his hips against her jiggling ass.

"Nooooo!" Zia moaned.

"Ugly time!" Bes yelled, punching her womb with his cock.

"Naaooooooo!" Zia moaned.

"Ugly time!" Bes yelled, riding the poor brown girl ferociously.

"Naaaayyy!" Zia moaned.

"Ugly time!" Bes yelled, raising his hand and slamming his palm down on the wand. Zia's shuddering asshole greedily gobbled up the curved ivory, hungrily opening wide for it to enter and squeezing close with satisfaction as it passed into her bowels (the wrong way). The entire wand vanished down her anus, trapped tightly somewhere in some warm tube in her jiggling, shaking, mountain of caramel buttocks.

"Neeeiiigghh!" Zia neighed as her arms and legs gave out. She crashed into the floor. Bes yanked apart her ass cheeks, exposing her wrinkly asshole where there was no sign of the wand. Burying himself deep in her, he let loose twenty pints of his finest frothy dwarvish ale.

Ribbons of cum exploded from her squirting pussy as Zia's pretty pink vagina was blasted open by an ugly and unholy tsunami, courtesy of Bes' testicles. Deep inside her, her belly blew up like an overfilled water balloon. It only deflated when Bes pulled out and her uncorked cunt began pissing out semen onto the floor.

Bes admired his handiwork (or uglywork). One slutty fire-scribe bombshell, facial'd, deepthroated and creampied. Check. The once tough and beautiful tomboy was now a wet, shivering mess, cum leaking out of her orifices. Her butthole, satisfied and deeply fucked, slowly disgorged the hard curved stick. But Bes grinned and slammed it back in, quickly putting on a pair of panties three sizes too small. It sank into her ass crack and disappeared like a thong, but sealed the wand inside of her. Her ass struggled pathetically against the tight fabric, but only managed to push out a small round oval of ivory, wedging the tight ring of anal muscles open.

Bes threw on some clothes, did the same for Zia and carried her to the car along with some for Walt, Sadie and Carter. Once inside, he gave her a hard slap.

"Hu... Uhhhh... What?" Zia groggily moaned. Her eyes focused on Bes. "What...happened... You... You came in me!"

"That's right, fire-slut," Bes confirmed, revving the engine and putting on Meshnikov's cracked sunglasses.

"You... You... God!" Zia spat. "I should be kill you! I should be furious! But... I'm not..."

"Good girl," Bes said, driving the jeep down the road.

Zia squirmed on her seat. "Is my wand in my ass? You... You... Prick!"

"Yep. You're hungry for some cock now aren't you?" Bes said. He unzipped his fly. "Eat up."

A blaze of anger ignited in her as the audacious dwarf ordered her to suck his cock after all he did. As if she'd just _do it_. Then she looked at his enormous flaccid cock and it was snuffed out. With a sigh she lowered her head and bobbed up and down on it, squirming happily as the car's bumpy right shifted the wand deeper and deeper into her.

By the time they pulled up at a hotel, her jaw was aching and she'd swallowed another few pints of his cum.

"What took you so long?" Sadie said, annoyed, as Bes pulled up beside her.

"Just had to deal with Zia for awhile. I think she's going to behave very well from now on," Bes said.

Sadie looked suspiciously at Zia. Just a few hours ago she had a perpetual scowl on her face and her eyes were darting around, looking for a way to escape. Now she just sat there blankly, hands on her lap and squirming slightly.

"Alright, come on up. Carter is still out cold. Walt is waiting. You got our clothes, right?" Sadie said.

"Of course," Bes said, getting out of the car and following Sadie from behind. Zia placidly followed Bes, tucking the folded clothes under one arm.

"Say, you guys got a changing room here?" Bes said, peering over the sunglasses and eyeing Sadie's wide, firm butt swaying side to side in front of his head.

"Sure, right behind the hotel," Sadie replied, not noticing Bes ogling her ass.

"Come on, let's go there," Bes said nonchalantly. "I'll help you try on the clothes..."


	3. Valentine's Day

**For thespecialagentriley's request, the request asking for percyxziaxruby, and percyxsadiexruby mother daughter time.**

 **Warning: NTR, homo and buttstuff**

A tall, statuesque and stunningly voluptuous Arabic girl hummed as she walked down the hallway. Little pink paper hearts and flowers decorated the walls. All around her people were slipping notes into their crush's lockers and hoping to get a reply on this faithful Valentine's day. As the exotic girl walked past, people turned their heads and stared, possibly thinking they should save their letters for her. Ignoring them with a polite indifference, she sashayed to her own locker, where little pieces of paper were already poking out of the slits. In a school full of recently post puberty boys, popularity was directly proportional to your chest-hip-waist ratio. And Zia was legendary for being the biggest, firmest and most beautifully exotic woman in the school. When she opened it, a pile of letters slid out into a heap on the floor. She didn't bother to look at them. With a snap of her fingers she incinerated them into ash and swept it aside with her foot.

Inside was all the things a normal high school girl had. Textbooks, pens, notes. The only odd thing was the picture tacked to the inside of the door. Granted, many girls had pictures of guys they liked in their locker. Dream boats, crushes, pop stars, actors. This was not odd. What was odd was that the man in this particular picture was not wearing any pants, and that the organ dangling between his legs was what all girls dreamed of seeing when they pulled down their crush's/boyfriend's/husband's pants. This was the reason she burned the letters without reading them. She already had a Valentine's. A pussy was the quickest way to a girl's heart, and the man in the picture had already got her heart many hard, lengthy and exhausting times. Zia sighed fondly as she stared at the picture with loving, wanting eyes.

"Ahem," a voice squeaked from behind the door.

Zia curiously looked behind the door. At first she couldn't see anything. Again the voice cleared its throat from under her cleavage and she took a step back. Then she saw a cute, curly haired boy looking up at her with big brown eyes.

"H-hey," he stuttered, the little boy's heart thumping like an African war drum as he looked at her regal, elegantly sculpted face.

Oh my god, she's so beautiful, he thought.

"Hello, Carter," Zia said smoothly.

"H-hello," he stammered. "No, I already said that... I'm sorry, I meant to say... No I want to say... That I..."

Zia tilted her head in amusement. She'd gone through this before, although the boys were never this cute and adorable. But he wasn't her type. He was, in her mind, firmly under the "Friends" category. A sweet little boy to pinch his cheeks, go shopping with and if she was really drunk, kiss because she thought it was funny. He was a non-threatening, good little boy - a shoulder to cry on when bigger, meaner and sexier men broke up with her and hurt her feelings.

"I think you're so beautiful and kind and I would love it if you went out with to dinner this Valentine's," Carter blurted out with the hasty, unbroken speech of someone who had anxiously practiced in the mirror many times. He held up a flat golden box of chocolates, on which there was a small love note tied.

"Aww Carter, you're sweet," Zia said, "but..."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall, muscular green eyed man walk past with a tall, proud girl in each arm. One, a pale blonde MILF with big sloshing tits and bright blue eyes. Another, her daughter, a spitting image of her, only younger and with soft brown hair. Both staggeringly curvaceous women strode in time time with the leading man, flanking him like busty bodyguards.

A little icy chill blew into Zia's usually warm and expansive mood. Her eyes narrowed.

"Percy!" she said, her voice reserved but with cold undertones. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Sorry princess, but there's been a change of plans," Percy said. "These two lovely ladies are going to pay for a lovely and very expensive steak at The Venetian. And after that, they are going to show me strong their mother-daughter bond is."

Zia gasped. The Venetian? You could buy a new fridge for the price of a meal for one there!

"But you promised me that tonight," Zia whined, lowering her voice to a whisper. "You'd fuck just me all night long."

"Sorry, princess. But mom and daughter here have agreed to a romantic threesome and tomorrow morning I'm going to wake up to mommy making breakfast as her daughter sucks me off," Percy said. "You're an amazing slut, but this is an offer I can't pass up."

Percy and his girls left Zia fuming on the spot. She had enough. She'd done so many things for him because he was a tall, handsome and an amazing fuck, but deep down he was an inconsiderate, hypersexual womanizing asshole. It was time to stop, she thought, and give herself to someone nice. A good boy.

"That jerk... I'll show him! I won't just go home and use a dildo when he rejects me like I always do. This Valentine's I'm going to fuck someone else..."

She whirled around and strode back to Carter. The dejected boy was staring sadly at his box of chocolates, thinking Zia had rejected his advance. He's so cute when he's sad, Zia thought.

"I would *love* to go to dinner with you, Carter," she purred, loud enough for the entire hallway to hear.

"Wait, really? T-thank you" Carter gushed. "I-I can't believe you said yes! I'll pic -"

Zia placed a finger on the stuttering boy's lips. "But with one condition. You have to take me to The Venetian."

"The Venetian?" Carter exclaimed. "I can't even afford that if I used all my savings!"

"You have a credit card, don't you," Zia said.

"Yes, but..." Carter sputtered.

"So, I guess this date is off then," Zia said with an exaggerated sigh.

"No! I'll pay," Carter quickly said. "I'll have to take up a weekend job for months though... But you're worth it."

"Aww, thanks, Carter! You're the best!" Zia gushed, smothering Carter's face in a bear hug. His face turned beet red as sanked into Zia's legendarily huge, bra-destroying breasts. The dinner hadn't even started but already Carter got his money's worth. All around him guys eyed him with undisguised spite and jealousy.

7PM ON VALENTINE'S NIGHT

It was a heady Valentine's day in the upscale part of town. Rows upon rows of beautifully crafted mansions glittered under the full moonlight, reflecting off fabulous pools, Roman fountains and designer cars. It was built on a large hill overlooking the whole city, so every mansion has an unparalleled view of the city stretching out before them and the mountains far to the East. This was the neighborhood of those not merely rich and powerful, but those who wanted everyone to know they were. And at the very peak of this hill sat a building made entirely out of white marble in Old Colonial style. It was The Venetian, a name you had to pay through the nose just to speak. Through its grand gold-and-oak double doors flanked by fluted marble pillars lay the most exquisite and sublime dining experience outside of France.

A shiny black limousine pulled up beside the entrance. It didn't stand out among the Ferrari McLarens, Aston Martin Valkryies, Buggati Veyrons and the other playthings of the super rich. In fact in looked a little shabby. But in the limousine, something even more beautiful and desired stepped out.

The rear door cracked open and a silky bronzed leg slid out. A gleaming white boot planted itself on the pavement and cracked it. Slowly, a lush, Junoesque and staggeringly attractive noirette stood out of the car and surveyed the magnificent entrance with lofty indifference. Her whole body, from the awesome fertile swell of her hips to her jiggling mountains of teenage breast meat, was covered in a snow white Egyptian cotton. Even her fingers were covered. The full length dress only terminated at her jaw, where it wrapped her slender neck in delicate fabric of the purest white. She wore only one piece of jewelery, which was an fiery piece of amber on a necklace, the same shade as her eyes. It was just given to her by her date.

Her happy date took her arm and led her up the stairs, thinking he was the luckiest man in the world. This was going to cost a small fortune, but it was going to be worth it. This might be the moment they tell their future kids about, he thought. The maître d'hôtel - an elderly and dignified gentleman who had been working at this post so long there were grooves in the marble floor matching his shoes - felt his ancient heart sputter and smoke as he beheld the exotic, vanilla clad beauty.

"Reservation under the name Kane," Carter said, beaming with pride at the whole world that he was on a date with Zia Rashid.

"This way, lady and gentleman," his wheezed in an ancient and somber tone. Carter gawked in wonder at the lavish interior. Italian statues of Greek gods, as beautifully sculpted as the Trevi foundation, were scattered like birdseed. Rare and precious materials, such that the average person could only hope to afford a small piece as jewelry in his lifetime, were strewn all over the place. There was a glowing gold chandelier. People dined with shimmering silver knives. The plates were bright electrum. The cups were reflective platinum. The chopsticks were solid jade. Even the tableclothes were thick blankets of fine Oriental silk. You couldn't touch anything here that wasn't worth the median annual salary of an American. It was almost sickening.

"The gentleman may have noticed our exquisite interior," the maître d'hôtel wheezed. "There is none like it in the world. Every single item here is lovingly wrought and could be auctioned off for a fortune. In fact, there is more gold in here than in the whole of Buckingham Palace. All these works of arts are an appurtenace to the food we serve, which themselves Queen Elizabeth could only hope to eat."

"And the food in turn befits the work of art that is the lady," he added. "Are you by any chance descended from some great ancient Beauty? Helen of Troy perhaps? Or Nefertiti?"

"Not that I know of," Zia replied, staring with mild interest at a Greek statue with a particularly large organ. It reminded her of someone. "Say, would it be possible to sit beside that mirror?"

"Anything for you, madam," he replied.

They were sat on a table just outside of a silvery mirror. It was in fact not a mirror, but a one way window. The Venetian catered to an exclusive and powerful clientele. More often than not they demanded absolute privacy for personal reasons. The rich and powerful aren't exactly sexually inactive. To put it politely, they wanted to do things that would put other diners off their meal. So for a modest (modest for them) fee, The Venetian provided a completely private room and as many towels as they needed. The entrance was a plain and unremarkable door. Food was served discreetly through a slot. And most importantly a fabulous view of the restaurant was still provided through the one way mirror.

"Boy, this place is fancy," Carter said, impressed. "You hear stories about it, but the first time you see it, it just takes your breath away... Wow, I think my cup is made of platinum!"

"Yes, quite," Zia said with a knowing smile. This was actually not the first time she had been here. Percy liked the place, and for all her slutty faults Zia loved pleasing her man. She'd brought him here numerous times and simply made everyone else forget the enormous bill they left behind. A gross abuse of magic, but Zia would stop at little to make the big cocked stud happy. In fact, she knew that Percy would be in the private room, and had just taken a table in front of it.

She waited for the click of the door opening. From the private room Sadie stepped out, six feet of full figured British refinement in an evening dress, and scowled at the pair.

"Sadie!" Carter exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Sadie said coldly.

"Oh, I brought Zi-" he said but was cut off.

"I'm not talking to you, dweeb," she snapped.

"Why, I'm just here for Valentine's day with Carter," Zia said sweetly, sipping a glass of champagne. "He's my wonderful date for the night. And maybe the next morning too. '

"I see," Sadie said. Now it was her turn to break into a smile. "I'm sure this date will go very well."

"What was that about?" Carter said with a frown.

"Oh, who knows?" Zia said, looking straight into the mirror where she knew Percy, Ruby and Sadie were watching.

The first plate of food was a desert lightly dressed, made with exotic and delicious plants. Zia made a big show of feeding Carter, lovingly pressing fork after fork of leafy greens into his mouth. The second was a creamy truffle soup. Now it was Carter's turn to feed Zia, and she eagerly accepted each spoonful of the tasty mixture and sucked the spoon clean afterwards. When the third course came, a steaming slab of steak grilled to juicy perfection, Zia patted her lap.

"Come here," she said sweetly.

Carter blushed. It was sort of embarrassing to sit on her lap in public, but he obeyed, shuffling over and placing his cute bum on her firm, sculpted thighs. Zia sliced a piece of steak off hers and pushed it into his mouth. A little piece of gravy for smeared on his cheek.

"Oh, look at you, you've got something on your face," Zia cooed. She grabbed the squirming boy and hugged him tightly, sinking his head into her jiggling pillowy breasts. Carter gasped and shivered on the stop, not being able to believe this was really happening.

"Let me get that," Zia crooned. Placing her ruby red lips on his cheek, she poked out her long pink tongue and ran it over the drop of gravy. Carter moaned as he felt the sizzling hot tongue run wetly across his face.

"You're so cute," Zia sighed lovingly, causing the boy to blush. "I was waiting till after dinner to do this, but - I can't help myself!"

Zia angled his chin towards her and planted a passionate, tongue laden kiss onto the boy. Carter felt like he'd died and gone to heaven as he, while buried in her breasts, made out with the most beautiful woman in school. Him! A dweeb like him! It was a dream come true. But he was rudely interrupted when the door clicked open again and Sadie stepped out.

"Zia, a word?" she said.

"Just a second, darling," Zia purred, lovingly stroking Carter's hair as she got up. "I'll just sort this out and will be right out."

Zia disappeared into the unmarked door, leaving Carter alone and with a dopey smile on his face. Inside the room was the familiar small circular table, laid out for three but with a fourth chair dragged at one end. Half finished food and drink were scattered on the table. Sadie took a seat Percy's left, opposite Ruby who was already on Percy's right. Together the two women flanked the big man in matching blue dresses, their enormous busts hovering over the table as they stared with icy blue eyes at Zia. Despite having two kids, Ruby was extremely youthful. And despite being in high school, Sadie looked extremely mature. In the dim lighting they looked like two pale, blue eyed mirrors of each other, and would be mistaken as twins or sisters by a stranger.

Despite her date outside, Zia was quite happy to get an eyeful of Percy, handsome in a well cut suit with his iron jaw clean shaved. Sitting in between the two stunning British lasses, he looked calm and relaxed, yet exuding an air of dominating confidence in the room. Zia idly pulled up the fourth chair and sat opposite Percy, not feeling a slightest bit unconscious that everyone was staring at her.

"Nice place, eh?" Zia said with a smile, looking around the room. "I see they redid the walls."

"Yes, it goes better with my cum," Percy said with a smirk. "You should know. After all, you've licked it off the walls before."

"Well, not anymore," Zia said, slightly annoyed at how cool and indifferent Percy was, despite all the things she did to Carter right outside the window. "Carter's my Valentine's. Who knows, maybe I'll go back to his room tonight and lick his cum off the walls..."

Percy chuckled. "Sure, go ahead."

"You can beg all you want, I'm still going to...wait, what?" Zia replied, caught off guard by his response.

"I said, go ahead," Percy said.

"Aren't you mad?" Zia asked in susprise.

"No," Percy said.

"You.. You aren't jealous at all?" Zia said, exasperated.

"Jealous?" Percy laughed. "Why would I be jealous?"

"B-because one of your girls is sleeping with someone else!" Zia sputtered.

"Oh, that?" Percy replied with a shrug. "Like I care. I don't even care if you date him. Because I know if I pulled down my pants and slapped my cock in your face, you'd be kissing it like you kiss your mother."

"You arrogant asshole. You're a rude, sexist jerk and I've had enough of it!" Zia cried. "I-I won't do that!"

"You think you're the first slut to try this? Dating some cute little fag to try and get me jealous?" Percy chuckled. "Never works. Because while my cock is irreplaceable, I've got a dozen other sluts to fuck. They always come crawling back, even hornier after a night with a shrimp dicked beta and willing to do anything to please me and get back into my fuck list. Anything."

"Well, I'm not like those girls!" Zia said, shooting out of her chair. "I'm going right out and having a wonderful dinner with that nice boy who treats me with respect, and then going home with him!"

Zia tried to storm off, but Ruby gave a little tsk tsk noise and snapped her fingers. With a small click, the door locked itself. Zia ineffectually jangled the handle, but the door refused to budge. Both Kanes stood up, the icy blondes looking less than pleasent with their arms casually raised towards Zia. This was not threatening to most people, but for magicians it was the equivalent of holding someone at gunpoint.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ruby said coldly. Percy leaned back into his chair and laughed as Ruby grasped him from behind, running her slender fingers down his hard chest, over his rock hard abs and finally to the growing bulge in his crotch. With nimble fingers she undid his fly and pulling out Percy's thick snake of a cock.

The pungent sea-salt scent of Percy's cock immediately overpowered the room. The familiar musky odor hit Zia and caused her to gasp softly and rub her legs in anticipation, but she ignored it and yanked even harder on the door.

"Daddy isn't done with you yet," Ruby crooned.

"It's alright. Open the door, cum-cow," Percy said, striding towards Zia.

"Yes, daddy," Ruby dutifully replied. With a snap of her fingers, the door clicked open. But Zia didn't open the door. She was frozen by the sight of Percy taking confident, almost deliberately slow steps towards him. All the long nights of Percy doing horribly perverted, mindbreaking shit to Zia had imprinted onto her. It wasn't easy to get break. Her conditioning paralyzed her like a Taser, unable to even think about disobeying him as he stalked ever closer like the alpha sexual predator he was. Trapped like cornered prey, she couldn't even turn the handle the two inches it took to escape into freedom. Being dominated in passionate, sweaty night after night had irreversibly warped even a mind as strong as Zia's. Now, Zia regretted letting him - sometimes even begging him - to tyrannize her body and soul again and again.

Whether she would ever snap out of it would never be known. Percy carelessly jabbed a thick finger into her backside, causing the stunned girl to gasp. He knew her body so well that despite all the tight cotton dress and sumptuous ass meat, it struck home into her wettening pussy like a hunter's arrow perfectly fired into the eye of his prey.

"Go on, leave," Percy said with a nasty smirk. "No one is stopping you."

"You... You... Asshole," Zia pushed through gritted teeth, staring angrily at Percy with blazing amber eyes. "You were planning for this to happen, weren't you?"

"What can I say?" Percy said, pushing deep into Zia's ass and digging into her swollen cunt. "I know my sluts inside and out!"

Zia cried out as her legs went weak. She fell back against Percy, her head falling onto his juicy pectorals like a ditzy sixties blonde. He took the chance to reach around her and grab a big handful of titty meat with the other hand, giving one of her massive, cotton clad globes a power massage.

"What are you waiting for? Leave," Percy teased the girl nuzzled in his chest. Zia panted helplessly in short, shallow breaths as he Percy molested her limp body. The exotic beauty's only reply was to squirm and moan helplessly in his arms, completely incapacitated just by a rubbing finger and a squeezing hand.

"I thought so," Percy said with a grin. With one arm he slung the Egyptian noirette over his shoulder like she was hunted prey, captured and bound in a silky white dress. He settled back into his seat and threw the elegant, mature woman over his knee as if she was nothing more than an errant Catholic schoolgirl. He ran a hand down her smooth back and appreciatively squeezed the good amount of meat on her backside, testing its firmness with a hard slap.

*THWACK*

"Nnnooo," Zia moaned. "Stop it!"

"You've been a bad girl, princess," Percy scolded. "Running around with little beta boys, talking about drinking their cum."

"Shut up," Zia growled. Or rather tried to growl. In her state it came out as a rather pathetic whine.

"Still won't repent? Looks like you need to be punished until you do," he growled, raising his hand again.

*THWACK*

Slapping her ass so hard it left it wobbling underneath the smooth fabric, Percy gave the errant girl another hard spank. Zia's classically beautiful face contorted into shame at her debasing and belittling treatment.

"N-no!" Zia cried out in pain, the pain not physical (as her well trained ass had ample filling to absorb the blows), but from the hurtful damage to her pride. Flailing her legs and hitting him with her white-sleeved arms, the once haughty girl thrashed like a petulant schoolgirl on Percy's lap as she tried to escape, but only added to her embarrassment.

"Not until you understand how *wrong* it is to think about sleeping with other tiny dicked boys," Percy said sternly, raising his hand again. The rational part of Zia wanted to interject about how hypocritical it is that he was banging every girl in school and their mother, but expected every girl he fucked to be loyal to his cock like a faithful cock-wife.

*THWACK*

Instead, Zia pleaded, "Alright! Please, just stop! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for?" Percy said, raising his hand threateningly.

"Sorry for going out with Carter! Sorry for saying I'd do anything sexual with him!" Zia sniffed, tears welling in her eyes.

"And why is that wrong?" Percy asked.

"Because - because he's..." Zia said hesitantly, not wanting to say something like this about such a sweet and kind boy. But Percy raised his hand again and she cowered. "He's a shrimp dicked beta boy and should never be touched!" she moaned guiltily.

"There we go," Percy said soothingly, patting her bum encouragingly. "Now there's a good princess."

Zia sighed in relief, her eyes wet from the ordeal (as well as another part of her).

"Please, I'll do anything," Zia moaned softly is surrender. "Just - just don't be mad at me!"

"Oh, you will," Percy said, patting her head. "Tie her up."

"I'll be good, I promise!" Zia whined even as Ruby pressed her into a chair and deftly bound her hands with a silk napkin around the back post.

"Now cum-cow and dairy-teen," Percy ordered. "Strip."

"Yes, daddy," the two milk filled women choruses.

Both stood before the seated Percy, shifting their weight from one leg to the other like a bikini in a model shoot, letting the dress naturally caress their curves and showing off every inch of their delightfully shapely bodies.

"Get a good look, daddy," Sadie purred.

"Which one of us shall be the entrée?" Ruby cooed.

"Dairy-teen, get down here," Percy ordered. "Cum-cow, go taste your daughter's pussy."

"Yes, daddy," they chorused. Sadie sank to her knees and crawled over to Percy. Spreading his massive thighs apart, buried her nose into his crotch, inhaling thick lungfuls of his pungent cock musk as she licked the part he knew he liked, right under the base where the cock joined with his fat nutsack.

Ruby crawled behind Sadie and flipped her dress up. For a moment she appreciated her daughter's shapely, meaty ass, running her small pink tongue over the pale, glowing bubbles of meat. With both hands she spread apart her ass cheeks and like a stage curtain parting to reveal a beautifully set scene, so was her perfect little pink pussy bared to Ruby, the delicate lips shivering slightly in anticipation and a drop of wet arousal coalescing on the tip of her cherry red clit. Faced with such a delectable sight, Ruby licked her rosy red lips and tucked in.

"Ooooooohhhh," Sadie moaned into Percy's crotch as she felt her mom's tiny pink tongue explore her inner cavern. As a sexually curious woman her mom was fantastically skilled, knowing exactly how to run her rough tongue over and how to play with the clit. Ruby was only turned on by being so intimate with her daughter, and it showed in the way she milked the dairy-teen's clit to drink her sweet teenage nectar.

But the dedicated Sadie didn't let this distract her. Mustering up her strength, she placed her lips on Percy's fat pink cock head like a greeting kiss and slowly took his thick cock down her throat. Pushing herself so hard her jaw ached, she strained her neck to please her daddy, not caring at all how much this hurt her. Percy for one didn't help her, preferring to enjoy the sight of his sluts showing their devotion by choking themselves silly on his dick.

"How does your daughter taste, cum-cow?" Percy asked.

Pulling herself from inbetween Sadie's ass cheeks and letting them come together with a slapping noise, she replied, "My daughter is absolutely delicious. Want a taste?"

"If her mother gives me permission," Percy said with a grin.

"Oh Percy, you have my permission to *impregnate* Sadie anytime you want," Ruby said. "Just say the word, and I'll hold her down for you!"

Yanking her cock sucking daughter from Percy, she cleared the table with a sweep of her arm and slammed her daughter down on it. Sadie initially whined like a baby whose candy was taken from it, but calmed down when she saw Percy rise up and approach her. Ruby gently guided her legs wide apart, exposing her shimmering pink pussy to him. If Percy wanted, he could've slammed his raw cock in and creampied her.

Percy tasted the little Brit, giving her cunt a long swipe with his tongue.

"Not bad. I think I'll have more," he said, burying his face in between Sadie's legs and eating her out. The room was filled with a sick, slurping sound as Percy viciously drove into her pussy, skillfully raping her pristine teenage cunt with his tongue. Sadie moaned and gripped the edges of the table, her shaking body causing the plates and cutlery to rattle.

Sadie ears pricked up when she heard a pitiful whine behind her. It was Zia, straining against her bonds as she struggled to get close to the action

"Please, let me go!" she whined. "I'll do anything you want!"

Sadie sauntered over to the petulant girl, round, child-bearing hips swaying as she walked behind her.

"Aw, is someone desperate for some big alpha dick?" she whispered huskily into Zia's ear from behind. "I thought he was a rude, sexist jerk and you didn't want to sleep with him anymore..."

"I-it's not like that!" Zia whined. "I just don't like being tied up!"

"Tsk, tsk. Still lying to daddy?" Ruby said disapprovingly. "I'll teach you a lesson."

Reaching down, she grabbed both of Zia's tits, bulging out of her dress and straining ponderously against the fabric. Slapping them around a little, she ran her fingers over the pert nipples, so hard and aroused they were poking through her bra. She pinched the sensitive rods between her thumb and index fingers and twisted. Hard.

"Ffffffuuccckk!" Zia moaned, body shuddering uncontrollably against the blinds.

"Still lying to daddy?" Ruby whispered menacingly, twisting hard on her teats again.

"Ooooooowww! No!" Zia whimpered.

"What was that?" Ruby said, gripping her hard nipples again.

"No! I'll stop lying!" Zia moaned.

"And?" Ruby said.

"I really want to join!" Zia babbled. "Please, I'll do anything! I'll suck his cock! Please let me suck his cock!"

"You're making too much noise," Ruby scolded. "You'll disturb the other diners!"

She stopped smartly in front of her, flipped her dress up and bent over. Then she took a step backwards, rubbing her thick, MILF ass into Zia's beautifully sculpted face. She chuckled nastily. The once proud girl was now having her face crushed by her ass up against the seat of a chair. But she let out a pleasent yelp when she felt Zia kiss her own moistening pussy and Zia's warm, nimble tongue dart out to explore her pussy. She laughed. Zia was actually eating her out! She just wanted to shut Zia up, she didn't expect this.

Rubbing her butt happily against Zia, she watched her daughter get eaten out as well, turning her on to no end. She began moaning and twitching, her luscious white thighs pushing and stroking Zia's face with her jiggling mounds. Getting really into it, Ruby pushed Zia back and further back, the chair screeching as it was dragged across the floor and her heels clicking as she followed. Scree. Clack. Scree. Clack. Scree. Clack. She was so into it she didn't notice until the chair bumped up against the window.

KOP

Carter stared, mystified, as the window made a noise. But he only saw his reflection, which was for the best. If he saw Zia getting face fucked by his mom while Percy ate his sister out, he'd probably have a heart attack. And he'd probably die of shock when Ruby sprayed herself on Zia's face.

"Shhiiitt," Ruby swore happily as her pussy pissed itself on Zia's face. When she stood up straight again, Zia's exquisitely molded face was wide eyed and dripping wet, her mouth hanging in an "O" like a gaping fish.

"Is that enough? Will you untie me?" Zia begged.

"Wow, that was something. You really are sorry!" Ruby giggled. "I'll just ask daddy."

"Hey daddy," Ruby said. Percy extracted himself from Sadie, who by now had cum a half dozen times and was squirming in a puddle of her own cum. "Zia here says she is really sorry."

"I am," Zia whined.

"Really?" Percy said, freeing Zia from the chair but leaving her hands tied. "Prove it. Eat my ass out as I fuck your friend over here."

Zia eagerly crawled over to Percy, hands tied behind her back, and buried her face into Percy's shapely, toned butt. With her delicate tongue which just minutes ago was tasting some of the finest, most exquisite meals could buy, she now used to rim Percy's nasty asshole. Yet she did it with even more eagerness, tongue punching Percy's shithole, showing a level of filthy perversion that contrasted starkly with the elegant virgin purity of her pure white dress.

"Oh, fuck," Percy moaned as he slammed his throbbing, painfully erect cock into the well endowed teenager on her back with such force her own tits slapped her face. Even as his thick cock was tightly gripped by the warm, wet depths of Sadie, Zia voraciously lapped at his taut, sensitive asshole, amplifying the pleasure he felt.

"Shit, this feels good," rutting into Sadie at a steady pace. "Nothing quite like fucking some guys sister as his date rims you!"

And it was true. Percy's cock surged with painful, dominating arousal from the knowledge that he was fucking some guy's pretty blond sister while his beautiful date rimmed his nasty asshole. Carter sat outside, completely oblivious, as Percy did things to his loved ones that would make him throw up. And they were loving it.

"Haha, that loser just paid a fortune for your meal, only for you to end up eating my ass out!" Percy chuckled. Even buried to her cheeks in Percy's sculpted bum, she couldn't help but giggle nastily at the sheer cruelty of it. The sheer cruelty of her.

With a loud pop, he withdrew his teen pussy wrecking member and nonchalantly shoved Ruby's head onto it. Ruby was caught off guard as ten inches of fat dick, dripping with her daughter's pussy juices, was buried in her slender throat without so much as a hello.

"Ahhh, fucking some girl then getting my dick sucked by her mom," Percy sighed happily. "I must be the luckiest man in the world!"

Ruby moaned as Percy came and sent spurt after spurt of stomach filling cum, his orgasm only increased by the passionate rimming of Zia from behind. Her hands were bound behind her narrow waist, but she didn't let that stop her as on her knees she pleasured Percy from his ass.

"Not bad," Percy said, patting Zia's head and causing her to shudder happily.

"You forgive me, daddy?" Zia moaned with big, innocent eyes.

"Will you disobey me and run around with little fags again?" Percy said.

"B-but Sadie gets to date Walt!" Zia exclaimed with a pout.

"Oh, I just tease his tiny cock and make him clean up Percy's cum," Sadie slurred, her well fucked body and mind limp on the table. "Only daddy here gets to fuck my amazing body!"

"I'm sorry I doubted you, daddy," Zia moaned. "I won't disobey you ever again!"

Percy grinned. "Now there's a good princess."

Percy picked up the apologetic, dusky beauty and carried her over to the window. Zia didn't resist as he snaked one armed just below her enormous breasts and lifted her, her only response was sinking back into his hard chest and sighing happily. With a sharp tug, he pulled her dress all the way up to her waist, exposing her dripping wet panties to the window.

"D-daddy?" Zia asked uncertainty, closing her legs in shame as she felt herself being exposed to the whole restaurant, even if they couldn't see her.

"Hold them apart," Percy ordered. Sadie and Ruby nodded. They each grabbed one of Zia's gracefully ankles and pulled her thrashing legs apart, spreading her steaming pussy to the world. With his free hand, Percy viciously dug into her cunt.

"Ooohhh, daddy," Zia moaned, her body hot and needy for Percy's long awaited touch. Her obidient hole lovingly wrapped onto his pumping digits, hugging them tightly as they violated her the sensitive innermost parts of her body.

"Daddy, if you keep that up..." Zia moaned, biting her lip. "I'm... I'm going to cum!"

"That's the plan," Percy said. "Now clear the mirror!"

The Kane mother daughter pair grinned wickedly when they saw what his plan was. With a touch from Ruby, the one way mirror became a two way window. The waiters and diners slowly turned their heads towards the amazing sight, whispering slowly and scandalously. Was this some kind of show? They certainly looked like movie stars! A handsome, dark haired man, flanked by two well endowed pale women (twins, perhaps). And in his arms a heart thumpingly graceful and svelte lady from the Middle East, her classically sculpted face twisted into orgasmic pleasure. Carter didn't notice a thing, being preoccupied staring at a chandelier.

"No... No... Noooooo!" Zia moaned as she came. It was an enormous spray, like a car squirter, blasting a fan of clear fluid onto the window and distorting the shapes within. Carter turned his head around to try and see what everyone was looking at, but all he saw was a reflection as Ruby ended the spell. Then none the wiser that his girlfriend had just been finger fucked into cumming five inches from him, he went back to toying with his fork.

"Daddy," Zia moaned, slumping to her feet as Percy let her go and untied her. When she regained her senses, she sighed in content and lovingly kissed Percy's jaw.

"How can I ever repay you?" Zia crooned, all her talk about not liking big dicked polygamous jerk forgotten.

"Carter's credit card, please," Percy said with a smirk.

"H-his card? You're going to use it to pay for your meal?" Zia said, stunned. She looked at the table. There was a fortune of food on it. The champagne alone probably cost more than a HD TV. "You... You just expect me to trick Carter into paying for all of this? After he do sweetly invited me out when you rejected me?"

"Yup," Percy said. With a defeated sigh, Zia got onto her feet, left the room, took the card from a confused Carter and went back in. Guiltily, she held it out to Percy

"You go pay," he said, gesturing to a credit card reader discreetly placed beside the food slot in the wall. Zia slid the card into the thin line, but couldn't bring herself to slide it down.

"I... I can't!" Zia cried. "Carter's been so nice to me! He's never been anything but kind and caring! You can't make me do something so nasty to him!"

*THWACK*

Percy gave her ass a sharp slap through the dress, then grabbed the moanjng and squirming girl from behind. "Not as nasty as what I'm going to do you when we get back."

Zia gasped softly. "You mean..."

"Valentine's night is going to be very long for you," he whispered into his ear. Zia instantly slid the card down.

The foursome left the room, the women as beautiful and elegant as ever in their dresses, even if their hair was ruffled.

"Sadie? Mom? Wait, where's dad?" Carter asked in confusion.

"Oh, he's... Tied up at the moment," Ruby said innocently. "But Percy here was so sweet and offered to take me out for Valentine's!"

"Not as sweet as this ass," Percy said nastily as he grabbed Ruby's ass in front of everyone.

Carter gawked as Ruby made no attempt to stop Percy, simply giggling and falling into Percy's arms. Sadie joined her mother, nuzzling her body against Percy as he placed a hand on each of the women's thin waists and walked away. When Carter tried to do the same, Zia pulled his hand away and trailed behind Percy.

Carter ran, confused, after the group. A limousine pulled up. It was Percy's, an altogether more expensive model than the one Carter merely rented.

"Come on, girls," he said. The girls eagerly got into the limousine. When Zia placed a foot inside, her body half sticking out, Carter whined, she stopped Carter when he tried to enter.

"Um, why don't you take the other car, sweetie," Zia said.

"But -" Carter protested.

"Us girls need some alone time with Percy, dweeb," Sadie teased from inside.

"Let him in," Percy said. "I'm sure Carter won't us."

With a sigh, Zia let Carter in, who was still deeply confused and feeling very insecure by the change in attitude. It wasn't helped when he got in.

Percy lazily collapsed into a seat. Both Kane woman quickly joined him, pressing their bums up close to his as he slung each arm over their shoulders and brushed his hand across the tits popping out of their dresses. Carter took a seat opposite him, looking at his hands shyly as his mom and sister blatantly threw themselves into Percy.

"Boy, there's no room to sit," Zia exclaimed, looking around.

"What are you saying? The car is virtually empty!" Carter said, gesturing at the rows of unoccupied seats in the limo.

Zia gave him a withering look and mouthed, "Shut up."

"You should on my lap," Percy suggested.

Zia gasped. "Really? Thanks!" She made a big show of bending over Percy's lap, slowly wiggling her fat tushy onto down onto her seat.

"Boy, what's this *big* stick thing I'm sitting on?" Zia giggled, rubbing her cotton clad behind against Percy. "Hey, I can feel it getting bigger!"

"If you keep moving like that, it's going to get even bigger," Percy said with a smirk. "That's my cock!"

Zia feigned a gasp. "Are you sure? It's so big!"

"What, want to check?" Percy said.

"Yes, please!" Zia gushed.

"Now that's enough," Carter said quickly, trying to pull Zia away. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't be a prude Carter," Zia said. "Just have some fun! I'm sure you want to see how big it is too!"

"To make things fair, Carter should take his dick out too," Percy suggested.

"Briilant!" Sadie said.

"What? No!" Carter yelled. But it was too late. He was manhandled by the girls beside Percy. Side by side they sat, one smirking with his legs spread wide and another thrusting his knees close in embarrassment.

"Okay, one... Two...Three!" Ruby yelled. In a single go, Zia and Ruby yanked the boys pants down.

They snickered when they saw Carter's, a short, narrow thing sticking out from his crotch like a toothpick. They gasped appreciately at Percy's thick, lengthy cock, jutting upwards like a Punjabi stick.

"Oh, come on, Carter," Zia said disappointed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I think I know who wins this one," Ruby snickered.

"Mom!" Carter moaned in embarrassment, his dick twitching hard. As much as he hated to show it, getting teased by beautiful women was a real turn on for him.

"Looks like you really got the worse date," Sadie teased.

"Carter's dick might be completely tiny and inferior to Percy's," Zia exclaimed to Carter's cheek reddening embarrassment. "But I'm sure he's better at something else! Like lasting longer!"

"Wait, what?" Carter said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Let's put it to the test. Girls, grab the cock you want and start jerking," Percy ordered. Three hands instantly reached out and grabbed Percy's ample shaft, while Carter's toothpick was left twitching idly in the cold air.

"Um, sorry," Zia said, glancing at him from her kneeling position in front of Percy and not sounding particularly sorry. "You can jerk yourself off."

"Like he always does," Sadie snickered.

"Think of it as an advantage honey," Ruby said reassuringly. "Imagine how fast you'd cum if Zia stroked you!"

"Jerk yourself off, boy," Percy ordered.

Carter wanted to stop, but seeing all the big breasted women, on their knees and talking about cocks, made him feel horny like never before. And he guiltily admitted Percy's big cock was turning him on, as well as his lewd, subtly (but increasingly blatant) dominating attitude. So he obeyed, grabbed his tiny penis in one hand and started pumping.

As he watched enviously whilst masturbating, his mother, sister and date heaped praise on the size and texture of Percy's man meat, eagerly stroking it with delicate hands and getting them sticky with the precum that leaked profusely from the cock tip. Their language got lewder, first gushing over the length and thickness of his shaft to how the skin was a pretty pink. Then it went on to how big his egg sized balls were, to how much cum they must stored and how it tasted.

This all had a big effect on the small, hormonal teen boy. For a boy who'd only been touched, for real women so close to him to talk about cum and cocks make his tiny, virgin dick waggle happily. Even if it weren't directed at him, he'd never seen anything like it. Pumping furiously with his jaw hanging open, he jerked it harder to this than any porn he'd ever fapped to, drinking in their lewd speech.

"Hmmm, these big balls would pump out so much cum," Zia moaned, rubbing the shaft excitedly. "Imagine if you shoved it down my throat and just uncorked this monster!"

"Or if he shoved it in our pussies," Ruby said with a giggle.

"I'm fine with that," Zia said with a grin.

"And of course if there aren't any condoms, you're free to blast ... Oh, you just came, Carter," Zia said with a tinge of reproach in her voice.

The girls stared at Carter, his face a mixture of orgasmic pleasure and shame as his shrimp dick pushed little drops of cum onto his hand. It was the most unimpressive sight Zia had seen.

"Um, did you just come from your hand quicker than Percy being jerked off by the three of us at the same time?" Zia said disdainfully. She sighed. "Guess I was wrong."

"This is such a waste of time," Sadie said. "We all know Percy is a sexual God and Carter's a little boy."

"Hey, that's my Valentine's date you're talking about," Zia said reproachfully.

"And who did you prefer to jerk off?" Sadie teased.

"Well, Percy. But I'm sure Carter is great in other ways!" Zia replied.

"Are you willing to bet on it?" Sadie said.

"Of course!" Zia replied confidently. "I'll bet anything. I have total faith in Carter."

"Here's the bet. We both ride our respective boys, and whoever cums first wins," Sadie said. "And the penalty for the loser is... She gets fucked by the other boy in any way he wants for tonight!"

Zia and Carter gasped.

"No!" Carter cried.

"Yes!" Zia cried.

"Deal," Sadie said.

"Don't look so worried, little guy. I tell you what. As a handicap, I'll fuck both your sister and your mother," Percy said.

Carter gawked. Fucking both Sadie and Ruby! But he didn't have any choice but to mumble and say thanks.

"Come'ere, slut," Percy said, gesturing at Sadie. Ripping off the hem of her skirt, she leapt onto him and passionately kissed, gyrating the tip of her rounded fat pussy on his skywards cock before impaling herself on it.

"Mphhhfff," she moaned happily into Percy's mouth as she slapped her hips onto his thick thighs, sending his unusually long spear into her again and again. Ruby moaned, her legs rubbing in envy as she waited her turn.

"You've been waiting for this all night, haven't you?" Zia purred, sliding onto Carter's lap and pushing her ample chest into his face. Pulling up her dress to her waist and pushing her panties aside, she grinded against the poor boys crotch.

"I've seen how you look at Sadie and Ruby. Let's win this bet, then you have a pick of which of your family you want to fuck," Zia whispered, pushing herself onto Carter.

"Uhhhhh," Sadie groaned as each organ shifting thrust pushed her shaking body, already well trained by Percy from a dozen hard fuckings, closer and closer to orgasm.

"Hey mommy, you're enjoying this aren't you?" Percy said. Ruby nodded, body squirming with anticipation. "Mommy likes seeing her daughter get fucked by a nice fat cock!"

"Shit, that's it?" Zia muttered, unenthusiastically grinding into Carter. "Feels like my pinky."

"Hey titcow, take a close look at this!" Percy yelled, grabbing Sadie's wide hips and slamming her down, eliciting a scream from the blonde girl. Ruby gasped as again and again, Percy sent Sadie flying up and down on his cock, her hair flying around her face as she moaned and screamed his name.

"Percy.. Percy... Ppeeeerrrrrcy," Sadie breathily cried. A lewd, splattering sound announced to the room that one of the girls was down.

But as if to mock Carter, Percy kept slamming into Sadie's semi conscious body, nonchalantly chatting to him.

"So how's it going?" he said. Carter was groaning and shaking.

"Oh shit, I think he's cumming... Woah, not in me, buddy," Zia said, lifting herself off Carter just as it shot out a little trick of watery cum. "I like you, but that's dangerous."

A second, splattering sound filled the room. Three pairs of eyes swiveled to Ruby, who'd came just from secretly fingering herself watching her daughter.

"Sorry Carter," she moaned apologetically as she lifted a wet, sticky hand. "I... I couldn't resist... Watching Sadie get fucked was sooo hot..."

"Well, looks like I won," Percy said with a grin.

"Yes, you did," Zia said with a sigh. "Looks like I'm yours for the night!"

"No!" Carter cried.

"Sorry Carter. But if you didn't want me to get fucked by Percy, you shouldn't have been such a limp dicked quickshot. Oh, we're back."

The limo pulled up outside of Brooklyn House. Percy picked up his prize, slinging Zia over a shoulder and carrying her out as she giggled all the way. Sadie and Ruby following, flanking him like the loyal sluts they are. Ruby ordered Carter to follow, and he obidiently obeyed. They went into his bedroom and locked the door shut.

"Off with the clothes, sluts," he ordered. Sadie and Ruby let their dresses and underwear fall to the ground, while Zia was aided by Percy literally tearing her clothes off. He shoved the three nude women onto the bed, with Zia in the center. Enormous, multicolored chests heaving, they spread their legs and their pussies with a hand, displaying to him a variety of pale pink cunts to dark brown vaginas.

"Come and claim your prizes, Percy," Zia purred.

"Hey faggot, over here," Percy barked, dropping his pants to his ankles, revealing his fat cock and muscular legs. "I really like getting my ass eaten out when I cum. Gives me a huge cumshot."

"W-what?" Carter whispered.

"I'm saying get out an eat, fagboy," he said. "Or I'm going to turn around and beat seven kinds of piss out of you."

"Yeah dweeb, just do it," Sadie teased.

Percy leaned forward and spread his legs, positioning himself over Zia's spread, unprotected pussy. At the same time reveling his crinkly, pink asshole to Carter. With one hand braced against the bed, he used the other to grab Carter's curly hair and shoved it into his ass. At the same time, he slammed into Zia.

"Ohhhhh, fuck yes," Zia moaned as Percy's beer can thick cock spread apart her pussy lips with its bell shaped glans and tore it apart. "Yes, fuck me daddy!"

Instantly forgetting her date, her long luscious legs wrapped around Percy's V shaped waist, helping him with powerful pussy destroying thrust after thrust. At the same time she passionately kissed Percy, her hands grabbing and stroking his well muscled back.

"Fuck me daddy," Zia begged needily after she broke the kiss, a line of saliva trialing between their mouths.

"Sure thing, princess," he said with a grin, and doubled his pace, jackhammering into Zia.

"Fuck, I can't believe this faggot actually did it," Percy snickered, relishing the feeling of Carter's soft pink tongue pushing into his asshole. "You know I shit from there, right?"

"Shit, I'm going to cum," he moaned. "That alright with you?"

"Of course... You can breed me any time," Zia happily said.

"Mppffhhh?" Carter moaned, struggling against Percy's hand.

"Hold your boyfriend down, will you?" Percy grunted. Zia shifted her legs downwards, wrapping her ankles around the back of Carter's head and pushing his tongue even deeper into Percy's ass.

"Fuck, yes that feels AMAZING," Percy moaned. "Fuck, it's going to be a big one! Here you go princess!"

With a twitch, his cock exploded into her, filling her needy pussy to the brim with fresh, hot cum. And in Carter's pants, his tiny cock blew up as well, so aroused that he was helping Percy cum more into Zia that it burst on its own. When he pulled out, there was so much it poured out of her and onto the sheets. A thick line of cum connected his cock hole to her pussy like a spider web.

"You know, looks a little empty... Let me fix that!" he said, slamming back into Zia. "Carter, again!" Carter groaned and dove back into his ass. In another orgasmic fifteen minutes, another big fat load of hot semen straight from the balls was pumped into Zia.

"Fuck, that was great. Thanks, bro," Percy said to the small boy, patting his head. "You really helped me creampie your crush."

Zia giggled in post orgasmic bliss at how bad Percy was. She probably should've felt bad that she acted like this in front of Carter, but with her pussy now split open and a river of cum flowing from it, what Carter thought of her didn't seem to matter all that much.

"Thanks for the dinner, Carter," Zia happily giggled, slowly drifting off to sleep in fucked out tiredness. "It was really great.. Especially the part where Percy fucked me while you watched..."

Percy gave the sleeping girl a final fond slap on her round brown butt, eliciting a happy little gurgle from her.

"Now for my favorite Kane women," Percy said happily. "Hey fag, take her panties and put it on her, would you? I want my cum to stay in there, and the way I fucked her pussy open it's spilling out all over the place!"

Carter gave a sad little pout as he picked up her panties and threaded her ankles through them. This was the closest he would ever get to her pussy, he thought. But so close to her smoking hot body, he couldn't resist taking a sniff of her dripping wet panties.

*CRACK*

"Dude, what the fuck," Percy said as he gave Carter's face a hard slap, sending him sprawling off the bed and onto the floor. He followed it with a hard punch to the kidneys that pushed the air out of his lungs and left him gasping.

Grabbing the panties, he gave Zia a hard wedgy, pulling her panties so deep in her deep ass crack it sealed the cum inside of her. She squirmed a bit in her cum filled sleep. Then Percy returned to his attention to the Kane girls, who were hugging each other in shock, fingers interlocking and busts pressed together tightly.

"Y-you beat up my son!" Ruby gasped. "That was so... So..."

"Manly! The way you just put him in his place," Ruby said, biting her lip and squirming against Sadie, causing her hard nipples to grind into her daughter's.

"I know, right?" Sadie moaned. "I was going to ask you to wear a condom, but now... I don't think I have the heart!"

"Me too," Ruby moaned lustily.

"One family surprise, coming up," Percy said, crawling onto the bed. He grabbed Ruby and have the mother a fierce, passionate kiss. Ruby moaned and wiggled happily as Percy forced his tongue down her throat. Then he did the same for her younger twin, causing the daughter to moan happily. "But first, why don't you show each other a little love?"

Grabbing each other's head, they pushed their lips onto each other, bright pink tongues intertwining as mother and daughter kissed in a way that was anything but familial as they ran their hands over each other's bodies. Satisfied, Percy bent them doggy style before him and lined up his cock with the eagerly awaiting women.

"Hey faggot, need your help again," Percy barked. "Gonna breed your sister and your mom at the same time. You can help me, or get out."

Carter, his stomach hurting and face stinging, looked at the door. Then he looked at his mother and sister, the two women he'd known the longest in his life, bent over and ready to take that big brute's cock. He squirmed uncomfortably, but his dick made the decision. He crawled onto the bed and shyly spread apart Percy's toned asscheeks.

"Now there's a good boy," Percy said with a grin. He gave both sumptuous pale butts a slap, causing them to wiggle like Jello on the women's hips. "Since you're being so obidient, who should I fuck first? Sadie, to shut up this annoying little slut? Or Ruby, for being such a bad mother by raising a slutty fat breasted daughter and beta cuck son?"

"M-my sister," Carter mumbled.

"Thought so. And feel free to jerk yourself off. No reason you shouldn't enjoy this!" Percy said happily. Taking it as an order, Carter unzipped his pants and started stroking.

As soon as he felt Carter's warm, wet tongue on his anus, licking and pleasuring the nasty shithole, he slipped his cock into Sadie. Already well stretched from the fuckings, it went in fast and deep, striking her womb and distending her belly. With a good strong pace, encouraged by the little boy tonuging his asshole, he splattered her insides quickly. By the time his cum surged into her, she had already cum a half dozen times.

Leaving the fucked open sister on one side, her split open pussy steaming into the air, he grabbed Ruby's round hips and slammed home. The mother of two took the cock with glee, thrusting her big, alabaster ass back onto Percy and smushing the ass flesh against his abs as she twerked on his cock. Big fat balls slapping against her milky thighs and with the soft tongue in his ass, he gave Ruby a deep and thorough creampie, causing the housewife's eyes to roll into the back of her head as she was filled with fresh teenage cum.

But he wasn't done. He moved back onto Sadie. Carter had came twice into his hand already, mimicking Percy's own orgasms. Just the thought of helping this big cocked asshole breed his sister and mother sent him over the edge again, moaning softly into Percy's ass as he came. His dick was soft and his balls empty, but he kept fapping as he felt Sadie getting rutted again by the teenage bull. When pulling out Percy's nuts would slap his chin, as if encouraging him for doing a good job servicing his asshole.

He sowed another fat load into Sadie, topping up her already filled pussy with another thick helping of his genetic cream. Without stopping for even a breath, he fucked Ruby into a mind shattering orgasm again, slapping his hips into her fat ass so hard it left red marks on it. As her mind broke over and over from this big dicked stud giving her the fucking of her life, he blasted another load into her, pumping her already cum soaked womb with an extra helping of his testicle yogurt.

Both women moaned and passed out on the bed, legs and pussies spread wide open, thick rivers of cum following out. Carter, without being told to, dutifully took their panties and wedgied them, tying the cum up in them. But Percy looked on in frustration. Three women hadn't been enough to satisfy him. He still had nut left in his balls. And he didn't like fucking unconscious people. He wanted to hear them squeal and squirm under him. Then he looked at Carter, who out of curiosity had dipped his finger into a cum river and stuck it into his mouth.

"Hey Carter," he said with a smirk. He turned around like a kid getting caught with his hand in his cookie jar, staring at Percy with big, sweet and scared eyes with his finger in his mouth. "If you want to taste it, come have some from the source!"

Carter looked at Percy wave his still hard cock at his face. Ever since he saw Percy leave the private room at the Venetian, two beautiful women hopelessly affectionate and needy of him, he'd started having feelings for Percy. And when he'd seen his big fat dick and how he easily dominated everyone around him, it made his dick and his mind very confused. But as he jerked himself off, he was quite confident he'd fallen in love with this alpha's big cock, superior to his in every way.

He crawled forward on his knees. Standing on the bed, Percy gyrated his hips and slapped Carter's face with it, leaving a red mark. Then he pushed the fat, flared into his lips. Wordlessly, Carter started sucking on his cock hole.

"How does mommy's pussy juices taste?" Percy teased.

"Good," Carter mumbled.

"And Sadie's?" Percy continued.

"Also delicious," Carter mumbled.

"And your date's?" Percy said with a smirk.

"Tasty," Carter moaned.

"And my cum?" he finally said.

"It tastes the best of all," Carter moaned shyly.

Percy flipped the trouserless boy onto his back and placed him between his mother and sister, their asses stuck high into the air and dripping with his semen. He pulled Carter's cute little brown ass upwards, and thrust into the tight, virgin asshole.

Carter squealed as what he's been dreaming of the whole night came true. There was an unbelievable sensation of feeling as ten inches of pink cock meat dipped into his anus. Pinning the squirming body to the bed, Percy fucked him hard and fast, his fat balls slapping against Carter's tiny, almost cherubic ones. Almost instantly Carter's cock started to drip and twitch, culminating quickly into a mind blowing orgasm. Percy changed his angle and crushed Carter's prostate with his plum sized cock head, eliciting a squeal and another dribbling cumshot.

After what felt like hours of rutting, Carter felt the thick cock twitch in his anus. He looked around and saw his mother and sister, fucked into a bliss with Percy's freakish loads deposited in their wombs. And so was Zia's womb filled with Percy's alpha cum.

All the women he knew, loved and respected, leaking this brute's cum. Their bravery, strength, kindness, and intelligence turning into barenaked submissive lust when they smelt his semen. This amazing men had put his semen into the most powerful, fierce women in his life with a wink and a smile, while his own dribbled onto the sheets. In his mind, he saw Percy above them all, they were nothing but toilets for him to dump his cum.

And so powerful was Percy he made his cock spurt into the air, completely denying its purpose of cumming inside the women. His mere presence had turned the tool for making his offspring, for passing on his genes, to nothing more than a malfunctioning squeaky faucet for his tiny store of cum. It was as if it had recognized Percy as the indisputable alpha from the start, and jettisoned its pitiful semen into the air in submission. Percy was the bull, the one to sow his seeds. While he was just a cuck. While his sperm lay dying on the cold floor of the car and the room, Percy's lay in their wombs, warmed by their internal body heat and soon to be kept alive by their nutrients as babies. With that final thought, his cock dumped what little vapors of cum he still had in its balls.

Instantly, Carter's rectum was injected with a massive splurge of cum. His tight asshole stoppered by the raging alpha bull, roaring as he came, it surged up his intestines. Even as Carter came, he felt the cum bubble up his throat and spill onto his tongue. Carter literally threw up sweet, creamy liquid as it was fed into his behind.

With that, he passed out, alone with the rest of the Kane women and his Valentine's.

And the next morning, Ruby made good on the promise, cooking a delicious breakfast for Percy, although both her son and her daughter blew Percy as he ate. The only breakfast they got was the nutritious cum he heaped into their eagerly awaiting mouths.


	4. Victory Parade Chapter 2

Victory Parade 2

It's been ten months since the Fall of Egypt. Zia Rashid, queen of the First Nome, Chief Priestess of Ra, wife of the Pharoah and the most powerful of the Eyes of gods, bore a healthy half Greek baby girl from her swollen belly. Carter Kane, once the Pharoah of Egypt and a symbol of its strength and masculinity, was reduced to an infertile cuck who polished his conqueror's cock after his conqueror was done fucking his wife.

The rest of the captured Nomes followed suit. The females vigorously followed the example of their queen, offering themselves and their wombs to their enemies cocks. The boys were forced into watching, and afterwards, tending to the many babies the virile and sexually inexhaustible Greeks produced. A few of the more sneaky and rebellious boys tried to impregnate their mates before the Greeks could and before they were castrated. But they were summarily dismissed by their women in fits of laughter for their hopelessly inferior cocks, to an Egyptian woman the thought of getting bred by an Egyptian boy was now much like that of a tall, voluptuous supermodel getting bred by a small, pubescent kid.

But pockets of resistance held out. Fleeing the Nomes, they regrouped and hid, striking at the Greeks in guerilla raids. An embarrassing number of these groups were exposed by their wives, girlfriends and mothers turning them in the Greek conquerors. Others were hunted dowm. But some persisted. The most active and dangerous of the rebels was the remains of the Brooklyn Nome led by Sadie Kane, who with her unsullied goddess (Isis was well acquainted with hiding and biding her time), became enemy number one to the Greeks.

But six days ago, they received a secret message from Zia, claiming to be alive and begging for rescue. They had all seen the oil bowl broadcast of the Fall of Egypt and how Zia had turned. But the letter persuaded them that it was a fake, a propaganda attempt to demoralize the Egyptians. Everything from the size of their cocks to her own lewd submission was doctored. It gave them a location and asked Sadie to come rescue her and Carter. Faced with the thought of losing her best friend and brother forever, Sadie decided to mount a rescue attempt with Walt, weighing the consequences of leaving her there far greater than the risk that she had turned.

Recent intelligence gave her a critical opportunity to strike. According to it, the Greeks had devoted all its troops to invading one of the other ancient religious societies of East Asia, who were proving more troublesome than previously thought. For a few precious hours, the First Nome would be entirely free of Greeks. It was then that Sadie and Walt mounted their rescue. Racing against time, they must extract their king and queen before the Greeks return.

"By the gods, it's dark and dank in here," Sadie muttered as she crawled in the pitch black ventilation shaft, her enormous breasts dragging across the cold steel. "Are we there yet?"

"The message Zia secretly sent to us said she was held in the royal bedroom," Walt said, consulting a little piece of magical parchment that served as a map. "We should be right above it."

"Alright, I'll get this grate open and we'll drop straight onto her," Sadie said, grabbing the bars of a ventilation and slowly, quietly pulling it aside.

Walt frowned. "But... But what if what we saw on the oil bowl broadcast was real and Zia had turned? This could be a trap!"

"Oh, that's just Greek propaganda to demoralize us. It was fake," Sadie reassured him. But even as memories of that depraved video surfaced in her mind, she rubbed her legs together unconsciously.

The grate swung open. Sadie and Walt nimbly dropped into the ground, wands raised. Clad in nothing but loose, blackened cotton tunics, they were quite well hidden in the dimly lit room.

"Looks like the wardrobe," Sadie said, squinting at the rows of clothes, torchlight flickering above them. "She said we was in the bedroom. Follow me."

The First Nome's royal chambers were a huge, multi-room building carved into the First Nome's passages. Going straight into a secondary bedroom and taking a right at the hall, they reached the double sandstone doors of the royal bedroom.

"It's been ten months, Sadie," Walt warned. "Even if they're here, the Greeks could've done lots of nasty things to them."

Sadie nodded, steeling herself for the prospect that her brother and best friend could be in some horrible, twisted situation. But if they were, all the more reason to get them out now. With a great push, she opened the doors and gasped.

Zia was peacefully sitting on the edge of an enormous bed, dressed in a simple white dress and perfectly unharmed. Her chocolately skin practically glowing under the torchlight, she seemed as calm and beautiful as Sadie remembered her. Carter was seated on the side of the room beside a cradle. When Sadie saw her best friend for the first time in ten months, and in every second of those months dreading that she was undergoing some horrible treatment, Sadie broke down and ran towards her.

"Zia!" Sadie cried in relief.

"Sadie!" Zia joyously cried back.

The two Junoesque women gracefully leapt towards each other, their deep cleavage bouncing at every long limbed step and wide, fertile hips swaying from side to side. They crashed together, their soft, bubbly boobs cushioning the impact from their tall bodies. Nipples rubbing each other through the fabric and round hips grinding against each other, they embraced their long unseen friend, cooing hellos and are-you-okays softly into each other's ears. At the touch of each other for the first time in ten months, they let out a pleasured and long held back sigh, needily grasping each other's jiggling body.

Their boyfriends watched, their erections straining uncomfortably in their tight pants as their girlfriends squished their soft, nubile bodies against each other.

"Are you alright?" Sadie whispered into Zia's ear.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she whispered back.

"Gods, I was so worried," Sadie moaned. "I've been looking for you all this time, worried to death!"

"And I've been thinking about you every second I was imprisoned!" Zia whispered. "Hoping you'd come and save me!"

"It's alright, I'm here now," Sadie reassured Zia. "Now let's get you out of here. We don't have much time, the Greek army could return anytime!"

"Wait, we can't go just yet!" Zia said. "I've found something buried deep in the vaults of the First Nome. It could turn the tide of this war and help us free all our imprisoned comrades!"

Sadie gasped. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you on the way there. But... Only you and I can go," Zia said. She turned to look at Carter and Walt. "You two, stay here. But before we go, we have to change."

"Change? Into what?" Sadie asked, puzzled. Zia flung opened a cabinet and showed her.

"This," she said, blushing. And Sadie blushed too. Inside the cabinet was an array of thongs and bikinis stretched out on coat hangars. The thin pieces of fabric, more string than clothing, were emblazoned in a variety of not-very-subtle racial and nationalistic colorings. There was one emblazoned with the blue and white stripes of the Greek flag. A bikini had the Ankh stitched on each enormous cup, but with a big pale cock and a pair of huge balls going through the hole. Another was the tricolor flag of Egypt, but in the place of the Aquila it was a tall, white figure getting orally serviced by a busty silhouette carrying a crook and a flail on her knees. A third was a bikini, with an arrow pointing to the wearer's pussy with the words "WHITE COCK ONLY".

"No, I am not wearing that!" Sadie cried, her chest turning a deep red from just looking at the lewd clothes.

"We have to," Zia urged. "There are still some Greek auxiliaries wondering around in these halls. This is the standard clothing of the captured women. If we wear these, we can slip right past their noses!"

"But... But..." Sadie uncomfortably squirmed.

"I know," Zia said, reassuringly stroking Sadie's back. "You don't want to strut around almost naked in front of these Greek brutes. But if you're feeling embarrassed, remember that I'll be right there beside you wearing the same thing!"

Sadie suddenly saw herself almost stark naked in the bikini, and beside her was Zia, her tall and juicy body jiggling in the thin strings of the bikini, her soft roasted coffee skin completely open for her to gawk at. A little deep, dark corner of bisexual urges screamed happily. Even Sadie, usually straight as a steel ruler, got a little wet at the thought.

"OK, let's do it," Sadie said. Together, the both of them squirmed out of their clothes, sliding their loose cotton down luscious thighs and exposing the bare flesh beneath. Then their heads snapped back to the boys who's eyes were popping out of their skulls.

"Er hem," Zia said sternly.

"Turn away," Sadie ordered, annoyed.

The two gawking boys turned sheepishly away from their girlfriends.

The girls clothes slid into a crumpled heap at their feet. Their tall, glorious bodies glowing softly under the torchlight. Next came the most embarrassing part. Turning away shyly from each other - yet not so far away that their greedy eyes couldn't dart onto the other's body - the women unhooked their enormous bras and slid their tightly stretched panties, removing what little pieces of fabric separated their magnificently well endowed bodies from the world. Sadie stepped forward first, giving Zia and eyeful of her beautifully smooth and perfectly round ass cheeks. Sadie selected a raunchy little thong with the Greek flag on it, adorning her beautifully sculpted pink pussy and full round breasts with the flag of her conquerors. Zia chose a skimpy pair of white panties that pointed to her groin and said "WHITE COCK ONLY" and a matching bra that declared her massive, heaving chocolate globes and the milk therein to be "FOR WHITES ONLY".

The two voluptuous beauties spun their top heavy bodies round and strode out of the room, each not so secretly eyeing the other as their smooth muscled pneumatically propelled them across the cold stone floor. Stepping out of the royal room, they headed through the maze of alleys to the First Nome in a breast sloshing sprint.

"So what it this thing that will save us all?" Sadie eagerly questioned, the sprinting not taking a breath out of the fit girl.

"Deep in our vaults, I found a chair that will increase the power of a god a hundred fold," Zia replied, the running similarly not daunting Zia's healthy and well trained body. "Ra has since left me, but if Isis were to be sat on it, she could easily crush the Greeks!"

Sadie smiled. "Then let's go there right now!"

"But first, we have to make a stop somewhere," Zia said. "But bewarned. It may be... Disturbing."

"Now that I'm here with you," Sadie cooed, running after Zia. "I fear nothing!"

"That's good to know," Zia said. "But still, brace yourself."

At that word, Zia rounded a corner through a door leading to a large and grand hall. Sadie let out a startled cry, and her knees went weak. It was inconceivable. It was worse than she thought. She could never have prepared for this. In the hall, rows upon rows of women were being milked like cattle by large pumping machines

Sadie's mind reeled. In the massive hall, rows of what must've been thousands of her former Egyptian friends and colleagues were stripped to the waist on body-length sandstone tablets. The women of Egypt carried an enviable bouncy endowment on their chest, each fit for a herd of cows. But this natural bounty being extracted by large glass cylinders attached to each of their massive breasts. A pneumatic organ would let out a hiss as it sucked the air from a cylinder, sucking the massive boob in and pulling a thin stream of milk from their stiff nipples which was greedily siphoned through a thin tube into large, crystal vats which mixed the milk of a half dozen Egyptian women into a creamy, foaming mixture.

Left, right, left, right. That was how the machines worked, alternating between pulling from one large then the other to suck a continuous stream of milk from the subdued women. At every suck, the women would moan and whimper as a stream of milk was pulled from a sore nipple, fat from overuse. A second later the machine hissed and milk was sucked from the other nipple. The never ending thirst of the machines had sucked the milk from these fat tittied girls for hours, but yet such was the inexhaustible bounty of the Egyptian women that they chest were still ripe with rich creamy liquid. They were blessed with a seemingly endless capacity to produce milk from their juicy bodies.

"What... What is this?" Sadie gasped, her pretty, innocent face stretching wide in horror.

"It's one of the milking rooms," Zia said, leading Sadie deeper into the horrific hall where their women were being treated like cows. "The Greeks milk us to feed their numerous children."

"It's... It's awful!" Sadie cried. "That's... That's Anne Grissom! I know here! I'm good friends with her daughters!"

Sadie rushed over to the busty blonde getting milked.

"Anne! Don't worry, we're here to rescue you!" Sadie said urgently. The beautiful mother looked up, her previously unfocused eyes swiveling onto the face before her.

"S... Sadie? You're here? Knew you would join eventually," Anne said with a delirious smile. "You want to use it? Here, just let me get it off. Sorry, it felt so good that I lost track of time..."

Anne stirred from her tablet and raised her mature body, her breasts swollen from bearing two children, and began to pull a large glass cylinder off.

"No, Mrs Grissom, I don't want to put that on!" Sadie cried in shock. "I'm here to free you! We have to leave! Your daughters will be worried sick about you!"

"Mary and Shelly? Oh, they're just over there," Anne said, gesturing towards the tablets beside her. Sadie didn't notice before because they were hanging off the tablets with their young post puberty breasts swaying off the edge, but both of them just on the adjacent tablets, moaning softly as they were milked.

Zia grabbed Sadie's wrist and yanked her away from the horrific scene. "We have to go. Before someone sees us."

The stunned girl didn't resist as her best friend pulled her shellshocked body up to the other end of the hall, beside an empty tablet. But it was too late. A Roman solider stepped out of the other end of the hall, tall and with blonde hair, clad in cleaning silver armor. His eyes instantly snapped onto the jiggling forms of the two Egyptian women.

"Stop!" he barked. The two women instantly ground to a halt. The soldier marched up to them. The ladies' trembled beneath his gaze, lips quivering in fear that they had just been found out. Their bodies burned with shy embarrassment as their skimpy bikinis revealed their soft, well developed bodies to the enemy.

"Where are you two cows going?" he said.

Zia and Sadie internally bristled, the two proud women taking enormous offense that a base solider would talk to them, a queen and the Pharaoh's sister, like that. But the Greeks had won, and now even the foot soliders had higher authority than them. Their annoyance was largely overwhelmed by fear at what he could do to them.

"To the baby rooms, sir," Zia meekly muttered, averting her eyes from the Greek soldier's deep set gaze. "We're due to tend to them."

With a callous finger he flicked one one of Zia's nipples. Her body squirmed in embarrassment.

"You two need a milking," he said.

"Excuse me sir, but we really are late," Sadie muttered softly.

"Silence. I won't tolerate this from a bunch of Egyptian sluts. Now get onto the milking machines!" he ordered.

Zia's and Sadie's eyes went wide in fear. On one hand they could be caught. On the other, they could be milked. The sheer danger of the situation, and the stench of the sweet surrendered fluids of the comrades, made them horny in a very perverted way.

"Okay, I'll go first," Zia relented.

Zia placed her bikini clad bum on the stone, warmed by some previous occupant, and unhooked her bra. Both of her enormous mammary glands sprang outwards as her G cup bikini fell away.

"That's it. Get those rockin' tits out. Our boys need all that good stuff in your boobs," he said with a lecherous grin.

"Yes, sir," Zia meekly replied, picking up a large glass cylinder, slightly stained on the inside with milk from a previous occupant.

Sadie watched in shame and horror as she was powerless to do anything as Zia pressed a cylinder against her boob. Flicking a switch, the machine began to greedily suck, slurping her titty meat into the glass jar with a loud sucking noise. She placed the other cylinder on her remaining breast, which likewise quickly suckered itself onto the juicy gland.

"Please, there has to be some other... " Sadie cried.

"Shut up, slut. You're next," he harshly retorted. Sadie cowered at his words, the tall, prideful girl taking a step back and fearfully casting her eyes downwards.

"Say, why do you sluts have so much milk anyways," the Greek solider asked.

"It's because... Our breasts are always swollen here," Zia said, squirming unhappily. "We don't know why, but around the Greek men... Our boobs become really sore and filled with milk. We have to get it pulled out or our already enormous chests get really heavy and painful."

Despite her objection, Sadie was curious and aroused. The thousand strong chorus of her fellow mages and colleagues moaning, among with the slight hiss of milk spraying against the cylinder had (embarrassingly) caused her to leak a little from her puffy pussy. Her mind was boiling over with the thought that she could see her stunningly beautiful and voluptuous friend get milked in front of her.

With a hiss, the extraction began. Zia moaned as the sunctioning cup pulled her enormous breast deep into the glass, yanking in half her soft titty meat into the glass container and forcing it to fit its shape. Her other breast followed suit. A little dribble of milk began to drip from her teats.

"Shit, I'm so backed up it's not coming out," Zia moaned needily. "Sadie, I know it's weird to ask... But could you please reach from behind and squeeze my tits?"

Sadie's clit grew hard at the thought. If Zia were looking closely she could see it through Sadie's panties. But Sadie eagerly straddled the tablet and sat behind Zia, pressing her own impressive mammaries against her soft back and reaching around to grab the base of her tits. With a tight squeeze, a powerful hiss of milk sprang from her tit.

"Oh fuck, that feels amazing," Zia moaned with relief.

"But... To think you're using your own milk to feed the Greeks..." Sadie shifted uncomfortably.

"If it feels this good, it can't be all that bad," Zia moaned.

"Resist it, Zia. You're here on a mission!" Sadie whispered..

"I know... But.." Zia moaned.

"You, onto the next machine," the solider ordered. Sadie meekly nodded. She replicated what Zia did, sitting on the edge of the tablet and taking off her bra. Her pink nipples rapidly hardened in shame under the gaze of her conqueror. Suckering the two large glass cylinders onto her enormous breasts, she uncomfortably squirmed, her enormous chest sacks getting pulled into the machine. As her boobs were sucked into the glass and the machine began to voraciously slurp her milk out, she gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. It really did feel good. Sort of like emptying her bowels, or pissing out a full bladder, but more soft and pleasent. Before long, the first hisses of milk began alternately spraying out of her sore, sensitive nipples.

"Y-you're right, it does feel pretty good," Sadie moaned to her friend.

After fifteen minutes of milking, Zia had filled up a good part of the vat alone. But she wasnt done yet. Both her holes were dripping like a juicy steak, staining her "WHITE COCK ONLY" panties with their inappropriate arousal in front of her hated Greek enemy. Her lower half was begging for something big and hard to be stuck into it.

The Greek laughed and slapped her juicy rear with an enormous hand, sending the poor girl forward with a help.

"Nice panties. I'll accept the invitation," he said with a grin.

"You can't! I'm... Already pregnant you see," Zia weakly excused.

The Greek frowned. Then relented. "Alright, you get the Greek panties instead."

"Greek... Greek panties?" Sadie quivered as she was powerfully milked.

"You never seen it? It's something we invented to deal with your little faggy Egyptian boys," he said, picking up a device that looked like a pair of panties with a dildo attached through a ring. The odd thing was it was the opposite of a strap on - the didlo was pointing inwards.

He threw it to Sadie. "Put it on your friend."

"No," Zia groaned.

"You... You mean.." Sadie softly gasped in disbelief that her dreams were coming true.

"Yes," the Greek ordered. "Shove the hard part in her pussy and tie it around her waist."

Zia was bent by him doggy style on the tablet and her panties pulled down to her round ass cheeks onto her slender ankles. Sadie picked it up from the hard part and almost dropped it in shock. It was absolutely enormous. The thing was a curved piece of what looked like marble ten inches long, carved in the exact replica of a white cock. Even the surface had a certain organic softness to it. The fluted head alone could've choked an anaconda. Sadie looked at Zia's tight little pussy, puffy and a pretty shade of light brown and pink on the inside. It would never fit!

"Hurry!" Greek barked. Sadie trembled under his order and obeyed, awkwardly shifting onto a side of the tablet and reaching over to Zia even as she was milked. Prodding her friend's unfortunate tight pussy with the solid head, she tried pushing it in. Luckily, it was still dirty and wet from the previous user. At the touch of it, Zia moaned, the milking and pussy stimulation beginning to overwhelm her.

"You see, some of your Egyptian boys are a little harder to break," he explained. "So we invented this. A 24/7 mechanized dildo in his ass, molded from the cocks of our own generals."

With a grunt, Sadie's armed pushed the huge flared head into her best friend, eliciting a whimper. The rest of the shaft was easier after her entrance was stretched out, but not one bit thinner. Yet Zia's pussy seemed to start to comply, dilating and yielding under the device's warm touch.

"We stick this up their ass and lock it there. On any Greek's command, it starts unleashing hell on the hole it's in," the Greek said with a nasty grin. "It pumps in an our, revolving the curved shaft once every point eight seconds. It obliterates his cute little asshole and smashes his prostate."

Zia's pussy was even more eager now. Groaning and trembling, Zia wiggled her fat brown bubble butt helplessly in the air as her milk was sucked out from the front and her best friend viciously violated her sacred, sensitive pussy from behind with an abomination devised by their conquerors. Her pussy even started to eagerly gobble up the shaft, no longer just yielding but actively sucking the massive thing deep into her steamy insides.

"In seconds the Egyptian boy cums. Afterwards, he loses all thoughts of rebellion as he's kept in a permanent semi-orgasmic state," the Greek explained. "I mean, how do you fight back with a huge dildo in the shape of your enemies up your ass?"

With a plop, the dildo was pulled in entirely. Sadie collapsed back onto her tablet and watched in amazement as the device magically wrapped itself around her friends wide, fertile hips.

"Here, let me show you how it works," the Greek said. He snapped his fingers.

With a large sucking sound, the massive white didlo pulled itself out of the brown pussy, the shaft slowly pulling out like a log of poop. It pulled out until it was quivering like a fired arrow, only the fat cock head still pierced Zia. Then with a slightly whirr it revolved and buried itself into its captive.

Zia screamed as her insides were filled with ten inches of hard faux Greek cock. Sadie whimpered in horror, flinching and cowering as her friend was thoroughly and deeply fucked by the device. Closing her own legs in sympathy, she helplessly sat there as her friend was violated, one deep spinning thrust at a time, the dildo ramming into her like a pussy oil derrick.

But soon Sadie had her own problems. The machine, seemingly just warming up before, began to suction in earnest. It's pneumatic pumps blew up and down like a tornado, pulling Sadie's soft titty meat even deep into the glass and pushing it to fit its cylindrical shape. Her nipples, already puffy and sore, swelled and spat out stream after stream of steaming hot milk to satisfy the Grecian machines thirst. She let out a sensual scream along with Sadie as both of them were milked even more ferociously than before. And seeing her friend get fucked by the device set her dripping wet pussy on fire. Her legs rubbed themselves pitifully as Sadie could only imagine what it was like for Zia after she pushed that enormous fat Greek replica cock up her young, tight pussy. The Greek panties seemed to pushed even more milk out of Zia's already bountiful chocolate breaats, as if every deep burrowing thrust was squeezing her milk out of her body.

Both women collapsed onto their backs, hands clawing and toes curling on the warm stone surface as their genitals were brutally assaulted by Grecian contraptions. In their throes their back arched and they thrust out their enormous watermelons into the air. Young and freshly ripened, their watermelons sloshed around on their chest as they were juiced, spreading far apart as the women's shoulders contracted in ecstasy and their chests opened, as if presenting themselves for the machine to drink.

Zia pathetically tried to shut her legs but the machine was designed too well for that. It was tied very deeply into her, squeezing itself in between her ass cheeks like a thing. To many poor Egyptian boys and now to her, closing her legs didn't lessen the insistent and tireless burrowing of the invasive dildo into their insides.

"Oh no, please stop," Zia begged.

"If this keeps up... I'm... I'm going to cum!" Sadie moaned, her eyes rolling. "Please turn it off!"

"Not a chance, Egyptian sluts," the Greek soldier gloated, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his monstrous white appendage. He licked his lips at the sight of the well endowed Egyptian women squirming as their milk was forcefully siphoned, and one hand he began to stroke his massive pale meat.

"Keep it up, sluts. Us Greek boys need those nutrients to grow big and strong," he said with a snarl, furiously pumping his painfully erect cock.

Both Egyptian women's head arched, titling their heads towards the solider. When they caught sight of his fat cock getting milked by his hand, they gasped and their bodies grew even more aroused.

"So... So big..." Sadie whispered in awe.

"And so juicy," Zia moaned at the Greek meat even as a replica was fucking her.

"Yeah, that's it you stupid sluts. Gawk at my big fucking white cock as we suck the milk from you," he snarled, pumping his cock even faster. The women obeyed, tongues lolling as they were milked.

"No, I'm going to cum," Zia moaned.

"Resist it!" Sadie whimpered, herself on the verge of orgasm.

"Fuck... I'm sorry," Zia groaned.

"No, I'm sorry, because..." Sadie moaned.

"I'm going to..." Zia groaned. "I'm also going to..." Sadie moaned.

"Cum!" they chroused in defeat. Their juicy bodies twisted and arched as from their fat pussies, a spray of juiced shot out and wet the tablets they were squirming on. At their orgasm, not only did their vagina release its juices, but their breasts shuddered and let out thick, sputtering sprays of hot milk that filled up the cylinder with creamy white liquid. The machine eagerly sucked, but their milk filled sack was faster, filling the glass to the brim with their bodily fluids.

"Fuck, those are some milky tits!" he groaned. "I'm going to cum all over them!"

His twitching cock burst like a fire hose, but instead of water, thick heavy ropes of Greek semen shot out. First he sprayed Zia, costing her brown tits and the glass that was suckered to it a translucent pearly grey. Zia groaned as she felt the hot spunk splatter over her chest. Then swivelled his hips, his cock spraying out a line of cum on the floor, and pointed it at Sadie, coating her fat jiggling breasts with the same liquid as her friend. He went back and forth, giving healthy doses of stinking cum onto the svelte women, who paralyzed in orgasm could only contort their beautiful faces in surprise - their mouth forming 'O' - at the enormity of the Greek soldier's cum. Once he was done, he flicked off the machines and pulled up his pants.

"Thanks for the show," he gloat Ed. With a snap of his fingers, the Greek panties stopped and he strode off. The glass cylinders fell aside and the two women lay there panting, experiencing orgasm far greater than their boyfriends had ever given them.

"That was... Something," Zia panted.

"It was amazing... But so wrong," Sadie moaned.

"We have to clean up," Zia said. "We can't let our boyfriends see us like this."

"Yes, and we can't tell them. They'll be so sexually threatened," Sadie moaned, both girls sitting up on the tablet. They surreptitiously peeked at the sumptuous bounty on the other's chest, their flawlessly round and smooth globes heaving slowly, the cum glaze steaming slightly in the air.

"But there are no towels..." Zia said. Both of them squirmed uncomfortably at the only solution, each not wanting to be the one to say it. Finally Sadie spoke up.

"I guess we could... Lick each other clean," she whispered to the girl sitting on the stone tablet across hers.

"I guess we have to," Zia muttered shyly. Bending low right in front of Sadie's chest, her small pink tongue ducked out and flicked a drop of cum hanging off Sadie's sore, puffy pink nipple. Quite enjoying the taste and feel of it, Zia moved upwards, running her tongue along the upper curve of Sadie's enormous pale left breast, clearing a section of clean skin between the layer of cum. Sadie shuddered as she felt Zia's hot tongue run over her sizzling flesh, gently toying with her stiff nipple before caressing the topside of her trembling bosom with its warm, wet touch. Zia meticulously proceeded, licking clean every square centimeter of her best friend's expansive milk sacks. She gently spread open her cleavage and ran her tongue through the deep crevasse over and over to clean in between them. Then gently pinching her left nipple - eliciting a sensual moan from her - Zia lifted a hefty tit to lap at the underside, first licking up the cum from the curved surface then going in deep to clean the fold between her chest and breast. With the other hand she pulled up her other breast, pinching both in the air as she gently and thoroughly cleaned it over, middle and under.

Once she was done, Sadie was hot and heavy. Sadie simply leapt at her surprised friend, ignoring her yelp as she buried her angelic face inbetween her friend's massive cum coated mammaries. Motorboating the fuck out of Zia's cleavage, her head was a frenzied hair flying and tongue lapping machine, her lips running all over Zia in crazed patterns as she sucked up her friend's cum and sweat. Zia could only moan pathetically as Sadie groped her chest with her mouth (and sometimes with her hands). Sadie licked her boobs, sucked on her nipple, bit her teat and slapped her pendulous watermelons around. It took awhile but eventually she got cleaned but Sadie kept on sucking and licking on her enormous boobs.

"S-Sadie, I'm quite clean!" Zia stuttered, grabbing her friends mane of brown hair and trying to pull her off.

"Oh... Yeah, sorry," Sadie muttered in embarrassment as she sadly pulled her head away. "We... We should continue."

"Yes, let's," Sadie replied.

"Wait! Before we go, I think," Sadie mummured shyly. "I think I should put on a pair of Greek panties. So I look less out of place among these well fuc- I mean unfortunate comrades."

"Are... Are you sure?" Zia said curiously.

"Y-yes! And I should learn what a Greek cock feels like inside me. Not because iw any to!" Sadie quickly added. "If... If a Greek brute were to force himself on me, I should be prepared, that's all!"

"Okay, if you say so. But once it's off, only a Greek can take it off!" Zia said, pulling hers to show her how tightly it was fastened and moaning a bit as it shifted inside of her.

Sadie gasped. "That's perfect! I mean fine... Could you put it on me?"

Sadie let out a yelp as she was suddenly drawn in close to Zia, as if for a kiss. She stared longingly into Zia's stunning amber eyes, her lips parting slightly in shock as the two buxom beauties thrust their bodies together. Her eyes fluttered.

" Z-Zia?" Sadie whispered. "Are... Are you... Oooohhhhhhh!"

Sadie moaned as from behind, Zia suddenly thrust the fat Greek didlo up her bum.

"By the gods! It's so big!" Sadie moaned as her world shook before her. Ten inches of mechanized cock wormed its way up her gelatinously quivering body, a hitherto unparalleled feeling. The panties quickly wrapped itself around her, drawing itself deep into her core.

Both women squirmed against each other as the modelled phallus wiggled uncomfortably all the way into their bellies, gasping slightly as they sympathized with each other's plight. But slowly, they extracted themselves from each other and took slow, cautious tiptoes out of the hall. Every wrong move felt like their organs were being rearranged.

"It's... It's tight!" Sadie choked out as her quivering body put another tentative foot forward.

"Y-yeah, those Greeks are pretty big..." Zia stuttered, her toes landing gently on the ground and causing her bikini wrapped tits so shiver like an enormous jello mound.

"I thought you said it was just propaganda!" Sadie said.

"Well I'm sorry! I knew but didn't want to sexually threaten our small dicked guys. Our morale is bad enough as it is," Zia explained. "This way to the vaults."

The two women continued down the winding corridors of the First Nome. They were mostly empty, and their journey in their scantily clad forms was unhindered. When they reached the door to the vault, Zia opened it with a magic word and they stepped inside. Inside the dim room lay countless priceless artifacts. Golden shields, enchanted spellbooks, the staff of kings, and magical weapons. But in the center of it all sat a white marble chair with restraints on the armrest and at the base.

"Is that it? It looks more like a chair to hold someone," Sadie said with a frown. "It doesn't look Egyptian... More. Like Greek."

"Oh trust me, this is it," Zia said with certainty. "Isis has to sit in there."

"Alright, I'll call her," Sadie said. She closed her eyes. Zia couldn't see what she was communicating with her, but she could guess it was trying to convince her to come out of hiding. It took awhile, but eventually a shimmering form materialized in the form, just a misty shape at first, then coalescing into a visible form.

A tall woman in a white dress towered over Zia. Her regal, haughty face was etched with high cheekbones and a sculpted face. And adding to her queenly appearance was skin impossibly soft and flawless skin, the same shade as Zia's, a smooth milky chocolate brown, but looked as if it had been bathed in milk everyday of its life. A mane of wild, long black hair ran all the way down her soliders and past her iridescent wings, fixed to her back like sculpted rainbows which glowed in the dim room. Her entire form radiated with power.

"And why do you call me?" Isis thundered, her voice so great and terrible Zia almost cowered. Huge, silky breasts, even bigger than Zia's, trembled and heaved as she spoke.

"Lady of Magic," Zia trembled, tipping a bow, her mind reeling from Isis' enormous and impossibly voluptuous form. "I have found something that could beat the Greeks!"

"Beat them?" Isis snorted. "They are far more powerful than you even know! I've been battling them for the past months to no avail!"

"Goddess of wisdom, behind me is a chair that will increase your power ten fold," Zia said. "Sit on it, and you will be unstoppable!"

"Will I?" Isis said. "You're sure of this?"

"I swear on my honor that you will absolutely wish you sat in the chair," Zia primly replied. Isis stared curiously at the girl. It couldn't do any harm, she thought, and strode over.

Slowly, she lowered her wiggling firm bum onto the seat, her wide hips grazing the sides of the armrest. With a soft thump, her luscious bubble-butt squished silky between the solid marble armrest.

"Is that it? I don't feel anything," Isis said, wiggling her lanky body Ana causing her chest to slosh around in her tight cotton dress.

"Oh, it's working," Zia said. "A throne fit for an Egyptian goddess. Its results will be apparent soon."

*CLICK*

In an instant, the restraints came to life and snapped themselves around Isis' delicate wrists and ankles.

"What's.. What's going on? I feel so weak!" Isis moaned as she felt the magic rapidly drained from her body. She could still move herself, but she was no stronger than a small girl.

Zia's face dropped its mask of eager determination to save her people into an altogether more sinister one that sent a shiver down Sadie's spine.

"What's happening, Isis, is that you've just sat on a chair that renders you powerless!" Zia purred. "Of Greek manufacture. Best in the world. Isn't that right, daddy?"

"Yes it is, princess," a dark and deep voice rumbled from the shadows. "From the Greek myth, manufactured by Hephateus to trap Hera. Renders them powerless."

"Who's there?" Isis cried. "Release me from this at once, or face my wrath!"

The voice chuckled and stepped into the light. It was huge, pale man with a mane of black hair, his sculpted, marble like chest glinting in the light, wearing nothing but a white loincloth.

"You've very demanding from a powerless piece of soon to be fuckmeat," he said with a grin.

"W-what?" Isis exclaimed in confusion. But Sadie realized what was going on in an instant.

"General Perseus!" Sadie roared, raising her wand. "This is for the First Nome!"

A bolt of power spat from her wand right into Percy's chest. But from out of nowhere, Zia's wand intercepted and deflected the bolt away.

"Bad girl," Zia said. "Daddy?"

With a nod, Percy snapped his fingers and a soft whirr filled the room.

"Oh no!" Sadie cried, as she felt the massive object in her slowly pull itself out inch by inch. Then it slammed itself back into her. "Nooooooo!" Sadie moaned as the pair of Greek panties she wore unleashed a brutal punishment on her sensitive tight pussy.

"It was all true!" Sadie gasped, her legs closing pathetically as the deliciously shaped dildo buried itself up and down her. "You... You betrayed us!"

"That's right. And I convinced you to wear that device. Right now, any Greek man could turn you into a orgasming slut with a snap of his fingers," Zia said with a grin as Sadie's quivering body collapsed onto its knees with a soft moan. Zia strode sharply towards the kneeling girl and titled her chin up to stare straight into her eyes.

"I gift wrapped you for them. Got to here in a bikini with a vibrator buried in you. But don't worry. You won't feel alone as you're getting brutally fucked by Percy. Because your boyfriend will be here with you," Zia crooned. At those words, a torch blazed into life a few meters away from them. In it's pool of light was Walt, bound to a chair and gagged, his eyes wide in panic. Beside him stood Carter.

"Carter! Save me!" the bikini model beauty moaned from the floor. Carter just shook his cute, fluffy head.

"Aw, I'm sorry, but I've trained your brother extremely well," Zia purred. She snapped her fingers. Carter bent over and stripped of his pants, standing with his legs apart to show off his grape sized balls and tiny, erect penis.

"He won't listen to a word you say, unfortunately," Zia said. Sadie cried out and doubled over, waving her sumptuous bubble butt in the air even as the Greek panties were fucking her so hard she had to crawl. Nails and knees dragging against the floor, she pathetically belly flopped her way to the door.

"So sad," Zia said disapprovingly. "But don't worry. You'll look fabulous flying up and down Percy's dick."

Zia viciously grabbed Sadie's hair and dragged her, screaming and moaning, all the way to Percy's feet. Sadie let out a gasp as she looked upwards underneath the loincloth. Slowly, she began to rise, clinging delicately onto Percy's muscular legs and pulling herself higher and higher into his crotch.

"Why don't you describe what you see?" Zia suggested to the stunned girl.

"This cock is so big! It's.. It's mind blowing! It looks like it was made to breed a goddess!" Sadie's muffled cry came from under Percy's loincloth. Walt screamed and cried into his gag, his eyes going wide as Sadie complimented Percy's huge Greek member.

"Impressed?" Percy said.

"I'm just stating facts!" Sadie's muffled reply came back. The shape of Sadie's head under the loincloth began to bob forward and back, causing Walt to frown. He struggled and shook his head and finally got the gag off.

"Sadie? Are you okay?" Walt yelled, his voice laden with concern.

*slurp slurp*

The shape bobbed even faster under Percy's loincloth.

"Sadie?" Walt called out again.

*slurp slurp*

The shape of Sadie's head was now a quickly and rapidly slapping against Percy's crotch.

"Sadie, are you alright?" Walt cried out again. Percy tipped him a wink. For just an instant, he pulled apart his loincloth and gave Walt a peek underneath.

Walt's jaw dropped. Sadie was giving Percy a blowjob! She was sucking on his long fat cock like it was candy floss!

"Don't worry, she's fine," Percy said, patting the shifting shape under his loincloth. "Now there's a good girl. You're doing very well. You suck dick like a champ."

"You... You monster! Stop doing this to her!" Walt cried.

"Me? Oh no, I didn't do anything. You should ask her," Percy said innocently. "Although I don't think she'll listen."

"Sadie, stop this!" Walt begged. Sadie ignored him. "Get away from her!"

"I'll try," Percy said. He took a step back, his loincloth trailing up Sadie's back. But Sadie continued to suck, crawling on her knees in front of her, never letting go of his cock with her mouth. He took a few more steps, and each time Sadie sucked and crawled forward.

"I must say, you're one lucky guy," Percy said. "I've gotten blowjobs from hundreds of Egyptian women, but this is the best I've ever had."

Walt bristled at the idea that Percy had been blown by hundreds of his women. He rarely even got one from Sadie! He really didn't want it to be true, but deep down he didn't doubt it.

A sound like an exploding pie filled the room, following by gagging and choking. Sadie withdrew her head from the loincloth, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping. A ring of white stuff surrounded her lips and radiated outwards, as if someone had just sprayed her mouth with milk.

"What... What happen?" the dazed girl said. "One minute I was looking at Percy's big beautiful cock, and the next..."

"Did I just blow Percy and swallow his cum?" Sadie said.

"Yep," Percy said, snapping his fingers. With a loud schlicking noise, the dildo pulled itself out and flopped to the ground. "Now bend over your boyfriend, slut."

"You know, I think it's not so bad, being ruled by the Greeks," Sadie said, placing her hands on Walt's knees and leaning forward into his face. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Sadie, no," Walt moaned, the dick on his pants getting painfully hard. With a loud elastic stretching sound, Percy casually slammed in from behind. Walt saw Sadie's eyes rolled into the back of head and her lips slip onto a smile. He could hear it happen, the squishing sound coming from her pussy that he knew was Percy's dick going deeper and deeper into her.

"Please, stop," Walt bumbled. "Let out one oy my hands!"

"And why is that?" Zia asked, teasing her asshole the whole time.

"Because... Because I need to jerk off!" Walt cried. Zia smirked. She nodded at Carter, who undid one of the restraints.

Percy pumped into Walt's girlfriend as he pumped his tiny cock, sending the voluptuous woman's senses tingling as he slammed his rock hard abs against her soft, pale assflesh. Walt and Sadie moaned and groaned as it happened, Walt unbelievably aroused that his girlfriend was getting ploughed while Sadie was unbelievably aroused at getting fucked by a Greek. She'd been having fantastasies about them ever since the oil bowl broadcast.

"Boy, your girlfriend is tight," Percy grunted as he withdrew his long dick and shoved it back into her. "Did you ever fuck her?"

"No, my dick is to small," Walt admitted as he pumped his shrimp dick in his hand, getting even more aroused at saying it.

"Good thing I was here to fill in," Percy said with a grin, happily pounding away at Sadie.

"Yes, thank gods you came," Walt moaned, jerking his cock even faster.

"Nope. I'm cumming now," Percy said. From her pussy came a wet, gurgling sound that ended after a few long and tense minutes. When it was done, Percy moved Sadie to one side so Walt could see. As he withdrew his cock, cum bubbled from her perfect pink pussy and a thick, drooping line of cum connected the base of his shaft to her cunt. With that sight, Walt came into his hand with a moan.

But not yet done, Percy moved on to Zia. She barely had time to help as Percy pinned her to the ground, ripped of her Greek panties and slammed himself into her. Fucking her like a beast, he slammed into her spread legs, ever dick pumping second causing her to scream and wrap her legs around him. His big heavy balls slapped against her asshole with a quick insistent pace as he animastically fucked Zia raw, his bestial grunts echoing through the room as he pleasured Zia more than Carter ever could.

Carter watched and dutifully jerked off as he was trained to do. Even with cum coating his dick and the impending release into his girlfriend, he was so well trained the thought of stopping him didn't not occur. Zia didn't much care about this as her Greek paramour hammered away at her cunt. She didn't care that she would get pregnant with her second Greek child. In fact, she was hoping for it.

"Yes, give me that Greek cock, Percy!" she moaned, her nails digging into her back.

"You wish is granted, princess," he said with a smirk. He bottomed out in her and let off a roar ad the floodgates opened. A tsunami of cum flowed in between Zia's eagerly spread legs and into her womb.

With a gesture, he made Carter free Walt. The cuckold looked at him, trembling, for awhile, before falling into line beside Carter. Zia groggily got up. Together with Sadie, both of them assembled beside Percy, flanking him like loyal guards as his cum dripped onto the floor.

"You two, lay down," he ordered. Both boys obeyed, lying flat on their backs.

"Sadie, Zia, give them the treatment," he said. Both girls nodded. They stepped sharply over to their boyfriends, heels cracking onto the ground around their years. Without any trace of remorse, they pushed their cum filled cunts into the faces of their boyfriends, or possibly ex boyfriends, and ordered them to eat. They dutifully obeyed, lapping up the liquid despite knowing the consequences. What little sperm the castrated Pharoah still had were quickly killed off again, while all of the healthy sperm in Walt's testicle were ripped apart by the vicious antibodies in Percy's cum. He shuddered a bit, then lay still.

"Now, one last thing," Percy said with a grin, turning to Isis. The female goddess had been watching with trepidation and arousal the whole time. Her throne was stained from a puddle leaking from between her legs. She didn't say anything as the four Egyptians undid her restraints, ripped off her clothes and pinned her to the ground spread eagled. This was heresy and sacrilege but she was tok afraid and aroused to resist.

Neither did she resist when Percy positioned himself between her legs. She hoped it would be over quickly so as to save her the embarrassment of orgasm, but it wasn't. Like the stud he was it took Percy and hour to cum, by which time Isis was a twitching , moaning mess, tears of joy weeping from her eyes as Greek cum was pumped into her. Her rainbow wings stiffened and contorted as she came one last time, her womb greedily imbibing the foreign semen as they assaulted her eggs.

When Isis regained consciousness, Sadie told Percy the location of the final Egyptian rebel stronghold. The group arrived at it, and brutally attacked. The rebels were confused as to why Zia, Sadie, Carter and Walt were attacking but before they realized it it was too late. They were captured.

And one by one, the women were bred while the boys watched. After seeing the orgasmic look on the first girl's face, they didn't end need binds as the women eagerly spread themselves for their conqueror. Any thoughts of rebellion were quickly put out of their minds, and replaced by a deep sown loyalty to the new Greek order.


End file.
